Leaving the Darkness
by CaptainOfTheRedPearl
Summary: Isabella cannot see, but she hasn't been blind forever. She tried to leave her past behind, including the horrible occurring resulting in her disability. Her new identity and a new lifestyle that only turned into what her past once was. Yet, this time she met a certain Captain. The two have a growing stirrings between them, but what will happen when Isabella's secrets are exposed?
1. Follow me

**- Leaving the Darkness -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or it's characters (Even if I wish I did), I only own my original characters (Isabella, Annalyse + the others to come).**

**Rating: PG, possible Mature Scenes in the future. **

**- Enjoy! Emily.**

* * *

Warm Caribbean sun glazed down upon the decks of the pirate ship, The infamous Black Pearl. Far off in the distance lay the busy port of Tortuga, housing refuge to pirate and wenches alike. On this particular day no cloud tainted the sky, the cool waters glinted blue and green like a precious gem. This was the majesty of the Caribbean, a sight that everyone saw as a gift. And yet, the majesty of the Caribbean was something which Isabella could not see.

There were two reasons that Isabella could not enjoy the dazzling surroundings, the first and most obvious reason was that Isabella was blind. The second reason, was that she was working long hours at a tavern full of drunk pirates, who were always thirsty and asking for more rum as soon as they finished their first mug, and then they asked for more after they finished the previous and so on, this process continued until the pirate found a wench to keep them company, or they simply passed out on the tavern floor.

As to the first reason, Isabella hasn't always been blind. The mystery as to why she is blind is one that she keeps a secret, and to her true identity is a secret she holds as well. She made up her disability with her heightened senses of smell, touch and sound. Some would consider she really did have a sense of sight, due to her amazing ability of remembering her surroundings she is able to work. Isabella has been given a second chance by her good friend Annalyse who owns The Mean Mug and has given Isabella a number of tours around the tavern so Isabella could memorise everything. She doesn't get paid too much, but Isabella doesn't mind as Anna also allows Isabella to stay in a small room a level above the tavern giving Isabella the safety of having to not walk around Tortuga trying to find the small tavern from her house.

The Black Pearl docked at the busy port, it was still light out so Jack was eager to spend the day spending his well earned gold on lots of rum, and hoping to steal from a few passed out sailers here and there. Jack and some crew members jumped from tavern to tavern, either getting kicked out for not paying, or just avoiding some other pirates. Jack made his way to a smaller, busier pub with a wooden sign strapped to a pillar with chains with the words 'The Mean Mug', Jack was certain he'd find some sleeping sailers here. He strutted in with his head held high, again he was certain that some sailers would know of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He had a few looks his way, but all the pirates were too drunk to even care nor recognise the man standing in the doorway.

Isabella was serving a couple of fat men at a table in the corner,

"'Er Pretty lass, hand me one, two..No three more mugs and maybe ye can get a kiss from me handsome self." The man on the left who had a chubbier face with facial hair slurred at Isabella.

"How about two mugs and no kiss? I'd rather keep my appetite." She smirked as the men surrounding the fat man laughed at the newly embarrassed man sitting to their left. Isabella turned around holding the empty mugs that the men had previously.

Isabella approached the bar where you'll find all the rum a man could need, she felt around for a bottle, once she found one Isabella poured the brown tinted room temperature liquid into the warm mug from being held by a pirate.

Jack sat down once his eyes adjusted to the soft glow of the table top candles, he sat down on a stool and waved at one of the barmaids.

"What'll it be sweetheart?" The more natural of caked faces that he's seen said, the woman wore a simple maroon dress - the kind a low class prostitute would wear.

"Rum." He simply replied and itched his brow.

"Should 'ave guessed. All your pirate friends in the back ordered the same old thing." She was talking about Gibbs who was occupied in the back with two wenches on his lap drinking away his sorrows.

Jack took his shot of rum and turned his head to glance a look to Gibbs and his other mates, he spotted his men. It was Gibbs accompanied by the two wenches, and three ugly, dirty, and burly pirates at the table and another girl approached. The girl didn't look that happy, she was doing her job of being a barmaid of course. But, God she was beautiful! She didn't notice Jack's glance in her direction because she was staring off into the pirates she was serving.

She was young, how young he wasn't sure - probably too young for Jack. Her hair fell to below her breasts, a gorgeous shade of dirty blonde it was. She wore a dress of light blue trimmed with cream lace that showed off her figure. If she wasn't surrounded by Jack's mates who were hitting on her, he would've made a move.

Jack turned back to the bar and took his second swing of rum, his third was interrupted by a woman who looked a bit older of his age. Annalyse.

"Jacky, I was afraid I would see such a familiar face in my bar."

"'Aye Anna, nice to see you too. Perhaps you haven't seen such a handsome face of that in your bar."

"Still your old self, good to see that. No woman to keep your company yet I'm presuming?"

"Women are trouble, Anna." Jack smirked.

"Women are no different from you men, well those women of my class. Women of noble have no place in our lives, and I would love it to stay that way."

"Aye, I dealt with a noble and a whelp a few years back. Not good, I warn ye to stay away from them folk."

"No need to worry Jack, I'll make sure of it." Anna laughed and shouted Jack another mug of rum. After another gulp, he turned around to face the table where his men and the young woman were.

His crew members were there, the wenches were there, to his disappointment - the woman was not. He looked around again and found her next to Anna, who was serving another pirate further down the bar. Jack stared at the women talking, when the conversation broke apart Anna walked back to Jack.

"Who is that girl? I've never seen her before." Jack questioned.

"Well Jack, you haven't been here for more than three years!" Anna exclaimed.

"True about that, I wish to know her name." Jack smirked again at the sight of the younger girl cleaning a mug with a dirty damp mug.

"Isabella - came to Tortuga when she was twenty pparently, ran away from life. Became good friends with me, let her work here - felt bad for the girl. You were too drunk to remember her actually, she came couple years before you resorted to our lovely tavern 'aye." Anna failed to mention the fact that Isabella was blind, Anna wasn't completely sober though.

"So that makes 'er.. twenty something?" Jack asked, she's older than he thought.

"Aye, twenty six." With Isabella's complexion and natural beauty you could think she's around twenty one.

"Why did she run away?" Jack was very curious, why would a beautiful girl like herself resort to Tortuga?

"I'm honesty not too sure, she came to me starving and begging for a job, she couldn't even see the day ahead of her. So I had to let her in." Little did Jack know that Anna was actually being legitimate about how Isabella couldn't see the day. This time Anna actually told Jack she was blind, well in a sense. Jack obviously didn't get the message.

"She's one beautiful lass." Jack exclaimed looking at the beautiful barmaid serving a bunch of filthy scallywags.

"Yeah, and a troubled one too."

"How so?"

"Let's just say she wants to live in the world of piracy, yet she can't even handle her rum." Anna scoffed.

"I can-" Jack got cut off.

"Don't even think about it Captain Jack Sparrow. She is not going aboard the Black Pearl." Annalyse gave Jack a serious look, 'Did he not hear the part where she was blind?!" She thought.

"A''right." Jack gulped down the rest of his rum and just as Anna was about to pour him more he held his hand over his mug to signal that he was no longer thirsty for rum. Jack stood up from his stool and walked over to his mates.

"What's up, Cap'n?" Gibbs slurred, the filthy old man has obviously had to much to drink.

"Ready to set sail?" Jack smiled proud of the tavern-skipping night they have had. It's now late out, time flies.

"The party just got started." another crew member spoke, this one about to pass out from his body possessing too much alcohol.

Isabella was serving a couple of pirates in another corner to the ones she has already served, they spoke of a Captain by the name of Jack Sparrow.

"-over there, look at him. When he leaves, we'll get him."

'So it was Jack Sparrow.. I thought the voice was rather familiar..' Isabella thought, and turned to where she heard the voice of the Sparrow coming from. Isabella needed to get him out of there, she left unsuspiciously and walked over to the table trying to gather the position Jack stood. Jack stared at the beautiful woman, she obviously wants to talk to the handsome self.

"Anyone here by the name of Jack Sparrow?" His ego dropped, how could she not know who he was? Well, she did. Jack just didn't know that she was unsure of where he stood.

"That would be me, and theres a captain in there somewhere." He smirked and stood to face her. Isabella could feel his presence.

"Well then Captain Jack Sparrow, I advise you to follow me." Was Jack going to get lucky? No, he was not. In fact, she was acting like a wench so if the pirates planning to attack him looked their way, it would be obvious that Isabella was a prostitute. The pirates did look,

"Should we follow them?" One pirate asked,

"Wait a few minutes, when the timings right and it's not too obvious." The bigger one said, he was obviously the captain.

Isabella took Jacks hand and led the way to the back door, she had her other hand on the wall to guide her just incase the worst happens and she looses where they were. She felt around for the door knob, she found it quickly and allowed the two to leave the tavern. Isabella waited for Jack to exit and then she slowly shut the door behind them. They were in an alley way where the workers threw out pirates which caused trouble.

"Jack, there are pirates wanting to kill you. You must leave now, I'll tell your friends."

"Wait..what?" Jack was confused.

"Theres no time to explain." There was an empty look in her eyes, they weren't looking in his, it was rather odd. Her eyes glimmered the shade of grey lit blue, it was beautiful.

"Come with me luv, it's the right thing to do, you save me, I save you from the life of living in Tortuga. Besides if the people supposedly want to kill me find out that you helped me escape, they'll kill you. I don't want to be held responsible for a pretty young lass's death." Jack always knew how to convince the most toughest of people to doing what he wants. She cast her face down to the ground. Apparently Sparrow had noticed because he said, "Look at me."

"I can't" She whispered. "I'm blind."

Jack tilted the girls face up and looked into her eyes. Her blank gaze confirmed her story.

**Reviews? I want suggestions of possible outcomes of what happens aboard the Black Pearl. I have the story planned out, although there could be somethings that you all want to see! Tell me, reviews make my day! :) x**


	2. Letting Go

**Chapter Two: All Aboard**

**Previously in Leaving the Darkness Chapter One - Isabella meets the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, the young girl overheard a small bunch of pirates talking about their plan to take down Jack once he leaves the tavern. Isabella then helps Jack and fills him in on what she heard.**

**"I can't" She whispered. "I'm blind."**

**Jack tilted the girls face up and looked into her eyes. Her blank gaze confirmed her story.**

**WARNING: TORTURE IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER, NOT IN FULL DETAIL. BUT IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE WITH THINGS SUCH AS THAT, SKIP THE END OF THE FLASHBACK.**

* * *

Jack felt an large amount of sympathy for the girl, but Isabella wasn't one who wanted sympathy - its amazing how adapted the other four senses can become when one of the five is lost. Isabella was completely fine with the fact that she has a disabled sense.

"You can still come with me, luv." Jack put his warm hand on her shoulder unexpectedly, she shivered at the feeling.

"I wish Mr. Sparrow, but you can't have a blind girl aboard a pirate ship, just face it." Isabella felt stupid thinking about adventure, she's a strong woman; but is she strong enough?

"It's Jack to you. I don't know much about you miss, but I know that someone who can't see doesn't mean they can't fight off a humble pirate. Plus, we have a mute aboard. We can cope." Jack used a softer tone than usual. He gave off a smile, but the smile was no use considering she couldn't see it.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure luv, I'll even let you stay with me in my cabin. I don't want you sleeping with the men, aye?" He laughed, and Isabella smiled. This was the first time she smiled that night, Jack took notice of her pearly white teeth and her gorgeous lips. She was in fact the most beautiful girl Jack has ever seen, and he has seen a lot of women in his life, no doubt about that,

"Alright fine, I do apologise in advance if I'm troubled and no use." Isabella reached out her hand, hoping Jack would take it.

"Let's go." Jack whispered.

"Your mates.." Isabella stopped.

"Oh right, could you do me a quick favour and retrieve their drunk asses?"

Isabella laughed, "Of course." She walked back to the door and opened it after searching for the handle.

As she walked down the hallway she approached the table of the drunken pirates and Annalyse.

"Anna, I need to speak with you briefly." Isabella faced where she heard Annalyse's irish infused accented voice.

"Alright darlin'" The two stepped into the hallway,

"I'm leaving with the Pe-"

"Oh sweety, you cannot tell me that Jacky talked you into something as crazy as leaving with the Black Pearl."

"He didn't need to talk me into it, It's for my own safety."

"Your own safety?! You're blind Isabella there is no way you can fight off the worst of a pirate. You are not going."

"You're not my mother Anna."

"Yes, I am not your mother, but I housed you when you were in need of somewhere to stay. I let you have a job, I fed you, I gave you water."

"I understand that, and I am grateful for that. Jack wouldn't put me in danger, I don't think he would."

"Jack is a troubled man-"

"And I am a troubled girl. Perfect match, now can I go?"

"Just tell Jack, if my Isabella ends up with even the tiniest scratch, I'll kill him."

"Thankyou Annalyse!" Isabella threw her arms around Anna and embraced in a tight hug.

"Can you tell those stickin pirates to follow me?" Isabella added.

"Alright, be safe Isabella." Annalyse told the men to follow the girl in the lace dress, and typical men they were; they followed the beautiful woman.

Jack took hold of Isabella's shoulders so she wouldn't fall, the pair with the men following walked to the docks, when they reached the Pearl Isabella couldn't help herself but feel the carvings on the side of the famous vessel. Jack reached for her hands once more and directed them to the ladder where he helped her mount onto it and climb onto the ship. He directed her to the Captains Quarters where he sat her on the bed.

Isabella had man an art of the sense of smell. At the current moment, her other four senses were in overdrive as she observed her new surroundings in Jack Sparrow's cabin aboard the Black Pearl. Jack himself was not yet in the cabin. He had quickly disappeared in order to steer the ship out of Tortuga. Isabella knew this without having to ask, she just sort of, knew.

She was still muzzled from the events of the previous hour. Had she really managed to save the infamous Jack Sparrow? She had left Annalyse, that much she did know. She had a good enough sense to be very afraid for herself. To distract herself, Isabella ran her hands over the coverlet of the bed. It was coarse, but not altogether uncomfortable. It was something that she would expect to find as the cover on the bed of a pirate. It did not scream of luxury, nor did it indicate a life of great hardship.

The smell of the room was a combination of things. First and most predominant was the smell of the burning candle somewhere on the other side of the room. The second smell was more like a memory of her previous experiences at the tavern, it was rum, the smell she recognised from living in the bar. The third smell was that of Jack Sparrow himself. It was a combination of sea her, man and a hint of some exotic herb or wasn't sure exactly of what it was that Jack Sparrow smelled of. Whatever it was, it was good. It was very good.

Isabella was thinking about her noble saviour when he walked into the room and closed the door. His boots tread softly against the floor boards. He stopped somewhere by the candle. Isabella heard the clinking of glasses as Jack poured them both drinks of rum. He walked over to her and placed a cup in her hands. It was cool and ceramic: glazed but not with great care. She smiled appreciatively and took a sip of the rum.

"So, ye got a last name?" Jack asked as he walked back to the table and refilled his own cup.

"No. I'm afraid not." She was lying, of course she had a last name.

"Well Isabella, do you mind telling me how you knew the men were after me?"

"I heard men talking of you, saying how they were going to go after you when you left the tavern."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I'm blind, not stupid. I could guess what your voice sounded like from a mile away." She chuckled.

"Oh, right. Some questions, if you will luv. What did you run away from?"

"How did you know I ran away from something?" She looked to where his voice was coming from, they were face to face. Jack felt awkward being he knew she ran away because he was questioning about Isabella with Annalyse.

"Just a guess."

"Well Captain Jack Sparrow, you are a good guesser. I ran away from a noble life." She was a partial liar, she was a noble. But, not all her life before she came to Tortuga. The two were both very good liars.

"Aye, I understand why." He smiled once again for no use, for the obvious reason.

"Less about me, more about you." Isabella knew plenty about Jack.

"Theres nothing interesting about me, luv." Jack was lying, he has plenty of adventure stories and interesting aspects of his past.

"I must go, time to boss around some pirates. You'll start your chores tomorrow."

Before she knew it, she was asleep.

-Flashback-

It was storming, Victoria Norrington was in her small wooden boat; surrounded by nothing but ocean. The waves were higher than her height standing up. The small seven year old had no navigational skills, nothing to guide her. She was hoping for the best. Victoria had nothing to do, she tried to fall asleep with the ongoing storm, who knows if she would make it through the night.

Eventually the storm cleared up, the small girl laid down in a boat drifting off into space. She woke when a nudge echoed the boat. Another larger boat was beside her, with pirates rushing to her aid.

"Is she dead?" One spoke.

"She's breathing." The older more well dressed one felt her pulse.

Victoria opened her eyes with the sight of many pirates surrounding her, she was on the deck of a pirate ship.

"Who's ship am I aboard?" She spoke, her posh accent and silk dress signified that she was a noble.

"It would be mine." A man dressed in black with kohl lined eyes, a large beard and a three pointed hat took Victoria's hand and shook it.

"And what would be your name?" Victoria spoke, not fearing the pirates.

"Blackbeard, welcome aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge."

"Blackbeard, I've read about you." She was astonished, this was the one and only Blackbeard, feared by everyone on the sea.

"Aye, so she's read about me?" The crew laughed.

"What's the matter?" She questioned as to why they were laughing.

"I'm nothing but a humble pirate." He laughed and helped her up from the deck.

"I'm Victoria Norrington, pleasure to meet you." Her manners were no longer needed, yet she still used them."

"You can forget about your last name, there is no need. I'm guessing you ran away from your dear family?"

"Correct, my family hates me. I'm not one for sob stories sir, but my family preferred my brother James over me. I got sick of it, I ran away. I personally think life on the sea is rather exciting."

"Aye, so Victoria; will you pledge to stay aboard the Anne's Revenge with us and fight to the deaths?"

"I accept sir..I mean Captain."

"Crew, I introduce you to our latest addition, Victoria."

Victoria spent long hours of the day practicing the basic needs of a pirate, she was a quick learner. By the age of ten she was one of the most fearsome young pirates in the Spanish main. She took down men twice her size, three times her age. She sowed her own clothing, and earned her own hat. She plundered and pillaged, earned lots of gold. Never was a good drinker though.

Blackbeard let her leave at the age of sixteen, she was then Captain of her own vessel; the Bloody Diamond. Like all good pirates she earned her tattoo, she had a diamond cut with a sword dripping with blood. The tattoo was behind her shoulder out of sight, so men could not see it coming when she first met them.

No one knew what this woman looked like, legend has it that everyone who came face to face with the captain of the Bloody Diamond will receive a painful death. Which was known to be true, due to the fact that no one knows what she looks like, only that she had her tattoo that no one could see and that she had a little run in with the East India Trading Company and earned a brand on her other shoulder, very much like Jack's but just not on the wrist. Many people knew that she was raised by Blackbeard, but little people questioned Blackbeard about the mystery killer.

All the mystery ended when rumours spread of her disappearing off the face of the Earth, no one saw the ship ever again.

This woman was of course, Isabella. Victoria changed her name, that was the only thing she had to worry about; no one knew what she looked like obviously. What really happened to her ship was the one thing that Isabella is ashamed and scared of people knowing.

Victoria got into a fight with Blackbeard, which wasn't a wise thing to do. He blew up her ship, with her watching it. A painful sight to see, not as painful as the next thing she suffered from. Blackbeard was the master of torture, he was sympathetic enough to let her live. But, he told his first mate; another torture expert to flog her. Victoria received a numerous amount of floggings, enough to leave her begging to be killed due to it would of been less painful than a long suffering of sensitive wounds.

He didn't kill her, he wanted her to suffer. She took advantage of her hospitality, which Blackbeard thought to be very rude. After the flogging was complete, he called his good friend Tia Dalma to cast a spell on Victoria. A curse which would last a lifetime, to be blinded. Victoria woke up, full of pain, but in the darkness. She was on a small boat, she was blind, in the middle of the sea once again. She drifted for what felt like years, it was a miracle she didn't die from lack of food or clean water. Victoria left the world of consciousness and woke up from the state she was in on what felt like a beach, it was loud, it smelt like dirt and alcohol; it was Tortuga. Victoria's wounds have healed by now, but still hurt like hell.

Victoria heard a woman's voice in her surroundings.

"Who's there?" Victoria was awfully scared.

"Are you..alright?" Victoria felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I..I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me sweety, come inside. Let's take a look at you." Victoria didn't want the nice woman to know who exactly she was. Especially because she was a pirate.

"I can't see." Victoria admitted to the woman.

"Oh poor thing, It's okay you're alright now. You must be starving."

"Thankyou." Victoria was stuttering and shaking.

"What's your name?" The woman asked, she had an irish mixed with british accent.

"V-..Uh..Isabella." Victoria was now Isabella. It's her chance to start again, leave her previous life.

"I'm Annalyse, nice to meet you darlin." Annalyse was in her late twenties, Victoria was twenty.

"Do you have somewhere I can stay? I beg of you."

-End Flashback-

Isabella woke, sweating and panting. She had reoccurring dreams of her past regularly, it's something she's learnt to live with. She felt her back and traced over the bumps she could feel if she pushed hard enough on her dress. The pain wasn't as bad if she touched it herself. She then traced over the 'P' burnt into her skin on her left shoulder. Her past was not only scarred in her mind, she was scarred physically, forever. But, she missed life on the sea.

Jack walked in soon after, she figured it was the next day.

"Good sleep 'aye? Took over my bed so it must of been." He laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jack."

"It's okay luv, when your ready we have the rails that need to be cleaned. If thats okay, I'll get Gibbs to help show you around and show you where to find buckets and such."

"Thankyou Jack,"

"For what?"

"Letting me come aboard."

"It's fine luv, the crew would honestly love a new woman to look at since Anamaria left." He chuckled and walked out once again. The exotic smell was left in the room after he was gone, Isabella got up and took her hair out of the existing low bun, she let it loose down beside her shoulders. She was used to the rocking of a ship, but she wasn't used to her surroundings. She felt around for the door and eventually found it.

The rush of salty air went through her nose and her hair flew with the wind. Isabella knew she was back where she belonged; on the sea.

**Reviews? The first two chapters are always shorter and introductory! I bet you all hate Blackbeard right about now ;) That's just a fill in on Isabella's true identity, what will happen when Jack finds out in the future? :o**

**- Emily x**


	3. Ghost Stories

**Thanks very much to all my reviewers, Remember to log in so I can formally reply to all of you x**

**Chapter Three: **

**Previously in Leaving the Darkness Chapter Two - Isabella boards the Black Pearl, and we have a fill in on her true identity. **

**"It's fine luv, the crew would honestly love a new woman to look at since Anamaria left." He chuckled and walked out once again. The exotic smell was left in the room after he was gone, Isabella got up and took her hair out of the existing low bun, she let it loose down beside her shoulders. She was used to the rocking of a ship, but she wasn't used to her surroundings. She felt around for the door and eventually found it.**

**The rush of salty air went through her nose and her hair flew with the wind. Isabella knew she was back where she belonged; on the sea.**

It is well known in the world of psychology that if children are separated from their mothers very early in infancy, they have a tendency to rock back and forth as a means of comforting themselves. This grand continues throughout the individuals lifetime whenever stress or distress is present. A gentle rocking motion can combat even the slightest of mental anxieties. Perhaps this is why the sea served as the surrogate mother to many, including our hero Captain Jack Sparrow. As our story continues, the sea was gently caressing the Black Pearl as the sun rose in the Caribbean. A new day. The rocking motion was very calming to Isabella she slowly made her way around the deck. The dress that enveloped her body turned coarse and scratchy after wearing the clothing for more than forty eight hours, this would need to be changed later on, but right now; right now is the time where she can relive the best part of her past. Piracy. Not the part where she was tortured and so on, but all the rest. The chores were somewhat fun, it sure beats sitting around doing nothing in a mansion in the middle of a city full of snobby nobles.

The surrounding noises were faint, it must be early.

Jack was standing at the helm, humming to the horizon. He did this every morning, it calmed him.

Isabella was greeted by several men, "Good mornings" were passed around. It must be a tradition to act as polite as possible when a woman's around. She certainly did not see as many drunk men as she was used to.

"Gibbs, is that you?" Isabella placed her hand on a mans lower arm.

"Sure is lass. Jack told me I am to show ye around, give you a feel for everything. Then assign you some work, savvy?" Gibbs politely said.

"Savvy." She smiled in the direction of his voice.

The next two hours consisted of going through everything there is on the Pearl. Isabella had splinters from feeling the wood, and Gibbs' arms were aching due to holding the girl up for long hours.

"Thankyou, Mr. Gibbs." Isabella was very grateful that she had that experience, if she hadn't she would probably be lost no doubt.

"Anytime, now for your first chore. It's simple but it's necessary."

"And what may that be?"

"Scrubbing the stairs, you'll do one hour today and you can finish the rest tomorrow. Jack said you'd probably be exhausted. I don't blame you honestly." Gibbs was exhausted himself, walking around was defiantly not one of Gibbs' favourite things to do in his leisure.

Isabella had no trouble getting up the ladder from the hull to the upper deck. The breeze became cooler, it's early afternoon and almost everyones out on deck doing their daily duties. Gibbs handed Isabella a bucket and a brittle circular brush.

Isabella sat down on the stairs leading up to the poop deck, this used to be one of her favourite spots to observe the great horizon. Now, it's just a plain old deck in the darkness of Isabella's mind.

It was hard for Isabella to know precisely where she was cleaning, if it was scrubbed enough, if she was even hitting the stairs, it wasn't until Jack interrupted her work.

"You've been scrubbing away at the same spot for hours." He chuckled.

"Well it's not particularly easy for broken goods to clean a good." Isabella dunked the brush into the soapy water once again and continued to scrub, this time in another place.

"Aye, you say the Pearl is a so-called 'Good'?" He smirked.

"I would love to know, I hate to say that I can't see it myself. It sure does feel..great." She put her hands up, showing the splinters.

"We all get splinters sometimes, tough life for us pirates," Jack paused, "Anyways, us crew are having a..uh..how do you say..Rum fest! Aye a rum fest tonight. Care to join?" He added.

"I don't drink." Jack's enthusiastic appearance disappeared at the three words Isabella just said.

"You're a pirate now. One drink, savvy? On me."

"Last time I checked, rum was free on this vessel."

"You get what I mean luv, join me or you'll sleep with the crew tonight." He wouldn't let her sleep with the crew, he was just trying to scare her. Which he failed to do, in which Isabella had a little bit of cheeky sympathy for the man; trying to ask her to join him. She couldn't refuse. After a brief pause she gladly replied,

"Alright fine, one drink." Jack was excited, he put his hands and did a small gesture in a praying form. Useless of corse, she didn't see it. He realised and replied soon after.

"Drinks all around lads! Everyone get your butts out here, Savvy!" He yelled, the crew came scurrying out of their hiding places to join Jack in his little party. Isabella threw the excess water back into the ocean and placed the bucket next to the railing with the brush along with it.

Isabella spent an hour or so lying down, rethinking her life. She did this all the time, it calmed her.

It got dark, and the crew were sitting around the dining table lit by tabletop candles, drinking away their sorrows.

Isabella heard the noises and followed her ears into the room where she met the men. It went quiet when she walked in, but that changed when she sat, coincidentally next to Jack. She didn't know this, until she accidentally nudged his shoulder on her way down to the chair.

"You need to work on your sitting down luv."

"No, you were simply in the way." She laughed.

The crew were talking about something that intrigued Isabella, more than anything the crew ever talked about. Ghost Stories, Myths and Legends about past Pirates. One man was talking of a ghost ship, classic tales.

"When Captain Don Sandovate voyaged from Spain to the New World in search of treasure, he found gold in abundance. But among his crew there were many sailors who did not wish to share the new-found wealth with the monarchs of Spain. On their journey up the Atlantic Coast, the sailors mutinied and imprisoned their captain, tying him to the main mast and refusing to give him food or drink. Day after day, the captain lay exposed to the hot sun of summer, his body drying up as the treacherous sailors worked around him-" Pintel paused as his nephew Ragetti jumped in.

"Thats just a tad rude, don'tya think?" Ragetti said, and twitched his awful fake eye.

"Anyways. Finally, his pride broken, Don Sandovate begged: 'Water. Please. Give me just one sip of water.'" Ragetti said in a baby voice, "The mutineers found this amusing, and started carrying water up to the main mast and holding it just out of reach of their former captain. In the terrible heat of a dry summer, the captain did not survive long without water. A few days after the mutiny, the captain succumbed to heat and thirst. The new captain, a greedy Spaniard with no compassion in his soul, left Don Sandovate tied to the mast, his body withering away, while the ship turned pirate and plundered its way up the coast. But Providence was watching the ruthless men, and a terrible storm arose and drove the ship deep into the Atlantic, where it sank with all hands, the body of Don Sandovate still tied to the broken mast. Shortly after the death of the mutineers-turned-pirate, an eerie ghost ship began appearing along the coast, usually in the calm just before a storm. It had the appearance of a Spanish treasure ship, but its mast was broken, its sails torn, and the corpse of a noble-looking Spaniard was tied to the mast. The ship was crewed by skeletons in ragged clothing. As it passed other ships or houses near the shore, the skeletons would stretch out bony hands and cry: "Water. Please. Give us just one sip of water." But none can help them, for they are eternally doomed to roam the Atlantic, suffering from thirst in payment for their terrible deeds against their captain and the good people living along the Atlantic coast." At this point everyone was so quiet, tuned into the stories being shared. This was just another baby story to Isabella, she thought she'd step in.

"Thats nothing but a cheerful ghost stories. Anyone can top that, just saying."

"Then why don't you aye?" Ragetti chuckled.

"Fine, have you all heard of the ship..The Bloody Diamond?" The crew gasped and turned to each other, they think that if you announce that name, the ship will come to haunt you. Obviously not because the captain is sitting right before their eyes, they just don't know it.

"I'm taking that as a yes. I'm assuming you also know of the Captain, Victoria?" The crew looked at each other again.

"The captain was nothing but a filthy wench, a horrible pirate!"

"Is that why she killed everyone that was in her path?"

"Not everyone." Jack put his head up out of his arms, he was dozing off before hand.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I survived her massacre. Well, I was there. I didn't see it of course, but I was most defiantly there."

"That..that can't be."

"It really can be, she killed my crew. She killed everyone, shame she didn't look on her own ship to find the captain, hiding in the crow's nest. Good tip actually, all you scallywags keep that in mind."

"Did you see what she looked like?"

"I'm afraid not, I'd love to unmask that witch." Isabella had made the wrong decision, she didn't know that Jack escaped her, if he saw what she looked like who knows what would happen. She can't stop telling the story now, it would seem too suspicious.

"Well believe it or not, she was raised by Blackbeard, thats why she was what she was." The crew raised their eyebrows.

"When she was very young, she ran away from home. Victoria was only seven, she ran away to the see. Very much like many of you. She belonged to a noble family, I'm not completely sure who's." She paused for a breath, "Victoria was lost at sea, nowhere to go. She had no navigational skills whatsoever, there was a storm brewing. She went through the night cold and alone, but in the morning she woke with a nudge. It was Queen Annes Revenge." The candle light dimmed a little at her words, looks were shared around the room, "She agreed to work as cabin boy..girl for the rest of her years until old enough to captain her own ship. In which Blackbeard taught her everything he knew, he taught her to kill. He said she should kill everyone, because if she didn't kill someone once in a while everyone would forget who she was. She didn't know any different, so when she was older he let her free off the Annes Revenge and gave her a ship, with red sails. She named it The Bloody Diamond. She earned her tattoo, like you Jack. Apparently she had a run in with the East India Trading Company aswell." Jack scoffed at the things he has in common with this Victoria girl. "Anyways, she didn't know any better than to kill. She didn't know, so she did kill all those innocent souls."

"I hate to admit it, I feel some sympathy for the lass." Ragetti said and itched his brow.

"Yes, you will when I tell you the next part. Blackbeard and Victoria had a fight, she found treasure that Blackbeard was searching for himself. She wanted to keep it, finders keeps losers weepers and all that. He decided to perform a mutiny, as he came to the conclusion that he never fully let Victoria out of his crew."

"But he did.." Pintel said.

"Yes but Blackbeard is a horrible man. He ordered her to get lashes, flogged, eleven flogs. To resemble all the years she was in his hospitality, he blew up the Bloody Diamond intront of her eyes. And sent her off into the darkness with no food or anything, just her on a dingie in the middle of the Caribbean."

"A tad harsh." Ragetti whispered.

"And no one knows what happened to her after that." Isabella failed to tell the part where Victoria was doomed blind, for the obvious reason.

Isabella took a swing of rum, she needed it.

"Alrighty then.. how about less stories and some more rum?" Jack stood, knocking his chair back into the wall. A choir of 'Ayes' were spread in the room and everyone finished their bottle in one go.

The rest of the night was a blur, Isabella only had one bottle of rum, like she promised Jack. Jack on the other hand, was drunk off his butt. She was sitting on the stairs to the helm, and he was stumbling down the deck to join her. He fell onto the stair she was on, Isabella laughed as she felt the bang on a drunken pirate.

"Jack.. do you know of James Norrington?" She questioned, James is Isabella's (Victoria's) brother. One of the many reasons she ran away.

"Who doesn't? Com..commo..commodore Norrington!" Drunk Jack stuttered and mumbled.

"Commodore? He's a superior?"

"Was..lost his ranks to piracy. Funny chap he is, tried to gain Lizzy's love, always rejected that one."

"Elizabeth..Swann?" Elizabeth was a family friend to Isabella, James was meant to propose to her when Elizabeth got older.

"Aye, was aboard this vessel not long ago." Thank goodness Isabella boarded only now, that would've been awful if she came face to face with Elizabeth.

"Oh interesting." Jack was too drunk to question why Isabella was asking these questions. Instead, he offered more rum.

"Rum luv?"

"No Jack, I'm fine thank you."

"Well in that case, I'm going to someone who wants rum." He found it hard to get up, but he managed.

Isabella went to Jacks cabin, and laid on the bed. Staring off into the darkness, she slowly closed her eyes and and pictured a better world.

**More to come in our next chapter, a lot more excitement ;) **

**Please R&R3**


	4. Safe

**Chapter Four:**

Previously on Leaving The Darkness Chapter Four: The crew has a typical weekly Rum fest, a night full of rum and fun. On that particular night they chose as the main topic of conversation, Ghost stories. Legends about other pirates. Ragetti said a well known story, but then Isabella topped it off by saying not a legend, but her past. She didn't say anything about the curse, she didn't speak as if it was her, for all she hopes is that no one has any suspicion over the matter.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! That's what keeps me going x I'm putting a new layout to the chapters here on forward, so I can give shout outs to my reviewers!**

**Special Thanks + Replies to: **

**Victoria-Nicole: **Hey Hun, I already replied to you earlier but I decided to give you a quick shout out. Thank you for your reviews, they make my day! Hope you enjoy the new chapters as they come soon x

**Guest (No-Name): **Hey lovely! I'm on it, I'll try update everyday, but it's hard around Christmas time - hope you understand! x

**Sweetemm: **Thankyou hun! You should get an account so you can follow it, it's much more alarming than bookmarking, considering you won't get notifications when I update! Yes, well her secrets are being exposed very soon I can assure you of that!

**Alex:** Hey Lovely! Well you will see if she's going to see again.. + I'll give you a hint, there is infact a way to break the curse! Thank you so much for the review x As you posted this recently, you'll get my new chapter in no time :3 (Considering I'm writing it right at this moment) x

**Once again, Thankyou Reviewers!**

**Warning: Suggested Rape, not too much detail. But, just warning you!**

_Now for Chapter Four… * Drumroll please * _

"Well in that case, I'm going to someone who wants rum." He found it hard to get up, but he managed.

Isabella went to Jacks cabin, and laid on the bed. Staring off into the darkness, she slowly closed her eyes and and pictured a better world.

* * *

If you are blind, how can you tell the difference between being asleep and being awake? For one, there is no light to ensure that you are no longer dreaming. Dreams can often be so real that they are almost indistinguishable from reality. Do you hear in your dreams? Do you feel in your dreams? Do you smell and taste in your dreams? You can see the truly desperate life of the blind can be. For someone like Isabella, reality occasionally became quite intangible. What was reality, what was just a dream? Could her senses be trusted? And worst of all, what was she to do when her own senses decided to betray her?

She was awake, she had cleared her mind enough to make that decision. The boat was rocking, the blankets that enveloped her were coarse and scratchy against her face. Pain and discomfort were a general indication of a true reality. Now that she thought back to the previous night, telling the story of her past. When she told it as if it wasn't her past. Another indicator that Isabella was awake was the weight down on the bed that she felt, beside her on weight. Someone was sitting on the bed. She figured that it was Jack, this being his room. She heard his gentle breathing and knew that he was not awake. He had probably propped himself up against the wall.

Isabella felt instantly safe again. What was it about the indomitable Captain Jack Sparrow that made her feel this way? It was a combination of things really. Maybe it was the fact that she found him to be incredibly noble, despite his ties to the unscrupulous business of buccaneering. He had humanity and strength of character. And he had helped her when she was feeling irrational.

Isabella pushed away the covers and tried to sit up without disturbing Jack. She could feel where he was on the end of the bed because of his body heat. Intuition was a useful skill to the blind. There it was again, that whiff of exotic spice that was Jack Sparrow. She couldn't place it, even now. Isabella casually leaned into Jack and inhaled.

"Can I have you with something, luv?" Jack's sudden query had startled Isabella so badly that she pitched backwards and would have fallen off the bed if Jack had not grabbed her arms firmly.

"I'm sorry. I, uhh.."

"No explanations necessary, I know my charms must be irresistible." Jack laughed.

He was still holding her arms firmly. Why in God's name was he still holding her arms? Shouldn't he have let go by now?

"Mr. Sparrow-"

"Jack." He corrected.

"Jack we need to talk about what we were talking about last night." He let go of her arms gently.

"Isn't it a bit early for morning after talk, luv?" Isabella imagined that if she could see Jacks face, he probably would have winked at her.

"Well, It's only brief. I just want to know, if this uh..Norrington guy was on the sea at this point in time?"

"Well he is part of the navy, so most likely. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, and uh..do you know of Tia Dalma?"

"Ah, yes! Speaking of which I need to go see her. We'll head to Pantano River after our stop at Port Royal, thank ye for reminding me." This is not good, in fact this is very bad. If Tia Dalma recognises Isabella, something can go wrong. Then, Isabella realised she heard Port Royal. This is even worse, he will probably visit the whelp and his wife. Which is of course where Isabella wants to avoid, where William is; is where Elizabeth is; where Whetherby is; is where James Norrington is. And that, will also lead to Beckett who is most likely there as well.

Isabella is in a horrible situation. Jack excused himself before leaving to take the wheel from Cotton.

Isabella spend the rest of the morning orienting herself in the ship. Jack's bed to his door was seven steps. From the door to the table was five steps. From the table to the bed was also five steps. Once Isabella had oriented herself completely with the positioning of objects on Jack's tables and dressers, she decided to venture outside. For the door of Jack's room to the stairs, nine steps. Twelve steps up to the main deck. Here she ran into some of the crew members. They were very polite and helpful as she oriented herself. They would call out if she were to crash into something, they found this as a game of sorts.

She made her way from bow to stern and felt confident that she could remember the orientation of it all, as she made her way to the wheel, Jack called out to her.

"Wanna go at the wheel, love?" Jack called down to her, the way he said 'love' instead of his usual pronunciation of 'luv' made Isabella have a strange feeling, something that she's never felt before.

"I would love to, but I'm blind." Isabella emphasised the word.

Jack walked up to Isabella and grabbed her by the hand. He dragged her to the wheel and placed both her hands gently on it.

"Jack this isn't going to work."

"Trust me, love. Half of steering a ship is intuition. And you happen to have that in spades." He helped her turn the wheel as needed. Eventually Isabella began to relax and trust herself. Jack then stood from behind and placed his hands on her, she shivered at the feel. After a couple of seconds, she felt a wall of uncomfortable hit her. "Uh.." She cried and she accidentally spun the wheel a bit too vigorously. The ship lurched in the water and made a few horrible sounds. Isabella almost fell over when Jack caught her and the wheel.

He cried out and tried to steady the wheel of his precious ship.

"Lesson number one: Never do that again!" He cried as he patted the wheel of his ship lovingly.

"Sorry, Captain." He didn't reply, he simply forgave her and continued steering.

"I guess I'll get to my chores then." She suggested and walked five steps to the stairs. Jack didn't take his eyes off her until she disappeared into the lower deck where she met Gibbs.

"Your next task is to untangle this rope, it's a tad heavy. But, it's not that much work. You look very tired so this will do."

"Thank you, where will I put it when I'm done?"

"Up on the deck, maybe leave it at the helm."

Isabella sat cross legged like a child at the front of the ship, admiring the horizon as she is detangling a thick rope. Her sudden peace came to an end when she got a fright from our beloved Captain.

"Gibb's calls that a chore?" Isabella dropped the rope onto her lap in fright, which resulting in a heavy weight force weighing her down which caused the slightest of pain.

"Ow, and yes he said he will give me a break for today."

"How about I keep you company, Bella?"

"Bella? That's new."

"I rather like it, the name compliments your beauty. Bella in italian means beautiful, and you are in fact, beautiful. Isabella." Isabella blushed as he used his words in a musky way. He sat next to her, with his back to the railing and his legs bent. She could smell him, and feel his presence. It was close, he was close. It was getting dark but that didn't bother Jack.

That night had been incredible for Isabella. She finished her chore, yet the two stayed there until late. She had stayed up for hours talking to Jack, learning about his childhood and his likes, dislikes. They shared many commonalities. Above all his desires, the one that Isabella felt that she had a connection with Jack was when he talked about freedom. For Jack, it was the Black Pearl. He spoke of freedom in a poetic way, yet unscripted and Isabella felt the depth in his voice. The things Jack spoke of, his childhood, likes/dislikes, it was as if they were long lost friends catching up. There were newly kindled feelings inside of Isabella, ones she did not understand. Ones that she truly wanted to understand, ones she wished Jack could explain to her. Isabella started to doze off while Jack was talking.

"You aren't falling asleep at my boringness are you?" He whispered, no respond. Jack smiled at the sight of Isabella's head resting against his shoulder.

Isabella woke, her head rested on a masculine bare chest. She got a hit of worry, she sighed as relief when she realised that she had clothes on.

"Good morning, Bella." He whispered and his fingered brushed against her pale fragile cheeks.

"Morning, Jack." She smiled and lifted her hand away from his chest, and fixed her stray piece of hair behind her ears. Isabella then lifted her head. The two sat up. Jack gazed at her beauty, she felt him staring but did not hesitate.

That day was fairly quiet, everyone was off doing their tasks. Jack was at the wheel, and Bella was cleaning the deck.

Jack stopped manning the wheel and called Cotton over to replace his spot. He walked down into the hold to fetch himself some rum, but then he realised they were out.

"Why is the rum gone?" He cursed and ran up to the main deck where Gibbs greeted him.

"Captain." Gibbs nodded as Jack walked up to him.

"Mr Gibbs, may I ask you a fairly simple question?"

"Go ahead, Cap'n."

"Why has the rum vanished?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is the rum gone?!"

"You remember we drank the last bit two nights ago, the small party we had?"

"Oh right, make port at the nearest town. We will stock up there."

"Port au Prince?"

"That will do."

Gibbs yelled out orders and the crew scurried off the change sail.

The Black Pearl ported in the coast of Haiti late that night,

"Alright mates, we will stay here for the day! Rest up, we are heading for Port Royal tomorrow!"

The crew scurried off into the crowds of the pirate infested port, very much like Tortuga. Jack took hold of Isabella's arm as they walked into the streets of Port au Prince, he spotted a nearby tavern that wasn't as busy at the others. The two sat down at a table and Jack waved to the barmaid who came quickly, swishing her large hips and humungous breasts.

"Look who we have here." The barmaid said as she looked at Jacks tanned face, his eyes went immediately to her chest then worked their way up her body to her caked face.

"Ah! Rose! Good to see your still in shape."

"What can I get you and your girl?"

"She's not my girl actually, but you can get me a rum, or two."

"And for you, deary?" Rose directed her question to Isabella.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Suit yourself, I'll be back in a tick." Rose swished away once again and returned shortly with Jack's mugs.

When Rose left, another familiar face walked over to Jack and jumping into his lap. Isabella remained silent as she felt the woman on Jack.

"Good to see you too, Cassandra." The wench then placed a sloppy kiss on the Captains face.

"Jacky, seems you have company. My apologies." Cassandra hissed, Cass was the wicked jealous type, snobby of that.

"We aren't..together together if thats what you mean." Isabella felt a bit hurt at the way he put his words. She still remained silent, her head moved around the bar, sensing her surroundings.

"Well in that case.." Cassandra said, planting another kiss into Jacks face. This one was rather passionate, and lasted a bit longer than expected. They continued for minutes, Isabella knew exactly what was going on.

Isabella felt her face turn a wicked shade of scarlet. Why was she behaving in such a foolish manner? She was not a child, and neither was she Jack Sparrow's woman. His comings and goings should not be of her concern. If he should choose to dally with one of his former lovers, then it should not weigh in so heavily upon her hear. But God, it did. She felt certain that she was feeling jealous. Jack and Cassandra was snogging right in front of Isabella's face. Isabella's glowing eyes went dim as they reddened with tears. She had to excuse herself, but no one was paying attention to her. She had no where to go but out of the stinking tavern, somehow. Isabella felt like she and Jack had suddenly become..Strangers.

She walked to the area of the room where it seemed to be less noise, and as her senses were correct, she was in the exit. The noises behind her from all the drunken men and women gave her an awful headache and made her feel dizzy. Isabella walked out in a daze, she managed to keep on her feet as she walked around trying to remember where the docks were. She walked in the complete opposite direction, towards to town villages. Isabella fell and fell, her knees turned to red and she had small grazes everywhere. Her hands were covered in scratches from catching her falls. She was not in a good position at all. Isabella walked close to a dead end at the end of the smaller street that she somehow got into.

"Well, well look what we have here. Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day." Isabella recognised the voice, it was John. John her first mate, her mutinied first mate. She caught him stealing from her cabin one day and sent him off the ship, perhaps leading to Davy Jones Locker. How did he survive?

"Who are you?" She questioned, she was shaking and crying.

"I forgot, I'm sorry. They cursed you didn't they? Poor thing, its a shame you can't see me. My name is John Paola, your former first mate. I can go into details if you don't remember me."

"How did you survive?" She asked, backing against a wall. Hugging herself, it was pouring with rain and she was wearing nothing but a thin dress.

"I swam here, I've been waiting for the day I'd see you and get my revenge."

"Please, John forgive me! I beg of you." She cried.

"I'm afraid not, you see I lost all my belongings, all my everything because of you. Now you can loose your innocent girl act, Victoria."

"Stay away, I'm warning you."

"You've become a lot less Pirate-ey Victoria. I'm disappointed in you. And yet, who's going to save you?" He was right, no one was going to save her, Jack was occupied with his wench, and the crew were drinking their sorrows away. She didn't reply, at that point John forced himself onto Isabella, backing helplessly against the wall.

He pressed his lips against her, her skull kit the brick wall in pain. Her back was against the wall and her arms were attached to John's. She had no way of escaping. When John paused for breathe, she spat on John and kicked him. He then smacked her face towards her jaw, leaving her mouth to bleed. She could taste the blood as she swallowed and cried for help.

"No ones going to hear you, slut." She struggled as she tried to let her arms go free, she failed and he groped her breast and she cried in pain once more. He held his hand against her mouth so she would stop screaming, and she bit him. He winced in pain and John pulled a knife from his pockets and held it against her neck.

"I honestly wasn't going to kill you, but now you leave me no choice."

"Please don't do this." She cried, no use.

"You're right, Victoria. I'll won't kill you myself, I'll just leave you to die."

Isabella felt one of her legs go free and she kicked John in the place the sun doesn't shine. He then hit her head with the back of the dagger, causing Isabella to fall onto a small post attached to the brick wall and her falling onto rocks in the gravel below.

Her world slowly faded into unconsciousness as she felt a warm liquid ooze out of her temple.

"Now, mate. That wasn't very nice." A gunshot then was triggered. John fell to the ground close to Isabella, bleeding from his chest.

Jack Sparrow, looks like he was at the right place at the right time; once again.

Jack and a couple crew members lifted Isabella and carried her to the Pearl, where her wound was cleaned up and she laid on the Captions musky scented bed.

_23 hours later._

Isabella slowly lifted her eyelids. It was that brief moment when you wake up and you feel nothing, an instant rush of nothingness. Then, you remember past events. She remembered what happened the night before, she remembered dozing off and a gunshot. What had happened exactly?

The boat was rocking and felt like it was moving, an indication that they had set sail.

She smelt fresh warm food, an indication that it was either morning or late at night. But then her thought pattern was interrupted by a certain hero, causing another indication it was morning as he spoke,

"Good morning, Isabella." Isabella felt a weight on the bed develop.

"Jack."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I killed him, its okay, Isabella."

"He tried to.. force himself on me."

"I came to that conclusion, you were sleeping for a day. I'm so sorry I took my eyes off you. I am Isabella. Forgive me, I can't forgive myself."

"It's okay Jack."

"Did you know the man?"

"..No." She lied, she had to.

"It's alright now, you're alright now." His tone was quiet, and soft.

* * *

**A/N: I promise you the next chapter is going to be very.. interesting. It will be extra long, and The Black Pearl will get a visit from a certain someone in the past who changed a certain someones life - dramatically, searching for a certain blind girl.**

**Be excited fellow humans, be excited ;)**

**Reviews Please! If I get reviews on this chapter I'll try and get the next one up tomorrow!**


	5. Exposed

**Chapter Five:**

Previously on Leaving The Darkness Chapter Four: Isabella had an encounter with a past acquaintance, which turned out to be very..whats the word..vivid (?). Hahah, but the reunion came to a halt when our hero Jack rescued Isabella, but not in time for her concussion to take place. But, at least she's a life, and safe and sound.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! That's what keeps me going x I'm putting a new layout to the chapters here on forward, so I can give shout outs to my reviewers!**

**Special Replies to: (I'll only be choosing a couple each chapter due to it takes up to much space!)**

**Victoria-Nicole: **Hello again :3 , I'm glad you enjoyed it, trust me this chapter is going to be more intense!

**Alex: **Hey again x I'm glad you liked it! Yes, the curse will be broken sometime soon - I can assure you of that! x

**Once again, Thankyou Reviewers! **

**Drumroll Please, (This chapter is one of the many you've all been waiting for.)!**

Additional A/N: It's short I'm sorry! I promised a few I'd get this chapter up today, and I'm leaving for a party! So this is all, but it still unravels a bit.. ;)

* * *

Isabella's courage had abounded. She needed this chance to make things right with Jack, she had misjudged him and behaved wrongly which ended up putting herself in a horrible position. She felt stronger now, more than before. Soon all would be forgiven, she carefully counted the steps to the helm, where Jack most likely stood.

Jack was at the wheel, breathing softly to himself, thinking about the events that had happened the past couple of days. Isabella approached the stairs, but she felt a strong hit of shyness. She turned very slowly and started to walk away when Jack spotted her seconds ago approaching him. He knew what she was going to do. Tears had gathered in her eyes and threatened to fall at any given second, she would not cry. She could not cry over someone like Jack Sparrow. Ah, but she ddi. The not-so-silent tears prevented Isabella from hearing Jack's footsteps approach her.

Jack was instantly moved by the sight of Isabella's breakdown infront of his eyes. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her forever. Such a vulnerable and innocent creature should not be left to fend for herself in the world, was what he thought. She was the opposite, was. Isabella started to sense Jack, but before she realised Jack did what he intended to do. He encircled Isabella in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

She had not been expecting it, and that made it all the sweeter. It was unlike anything she had ever imagined. He was not drunk, he was not angry with her. He wanted her. This knowledge made her weak in the knees.

He was curious, of what she thought of Jack. Not emotionally, but physically. He wondered if she knew that his face and appearance matched his personality.

Jack took her soft hand, and brought it up to his face. Her hand caressed the skin of his face and lingered on his lips. This was all in silence, yet neither of the two hesitated. Once again he brought his hand up to her own, this time taking it off his own face and letting it dangle by her side, which changed when they embraced in another more passionate kiss.

Isabella's hand was placed on Jacks half-bare chest, and stayed the once the kiss broke.

"You're quite charming for a pirate, I must admit." She gave off a sly smirk and Jack chuckled.

"Pirate or not, I'm always charming. Love." He kissed her forehead, "But for now, I'm a pirate and I need to get back to steering this ship."

Isabella spent hours on Jack's bed, lying down. Not sleeping, just resting. Thinking about what has happened, and what will happen when she meets even more people in the past who happen to be friends with Jack Sparrow. If Elizabeth recognises Isabella, she would most likely be her stubborn self and tell James, if not James then she will tell her father.

Isabella didn't realise so many hours went by, she only just smelt the warm stew prepared, most likely for dinner. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't completely sure why.

Isabella wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, she was out in a daze she didn't even feel The Black Pearl rock with a boat accompanied at the side of the vessel. Little did she know, that that ship next to the one she's on is called, The Queen Annes Revenge. And, why is the Queen Annes Revenge intercepting the Pearl? Not to have a battle, in fact, Captain Blackbeard was in for something else. He knew some information and wanted to find the main point of the information. A woman named Victoria.

"Blackbeard."

"Good to see you, Jack Sparrow is it?" Blackbeard smirked.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." He hissed.

"Whatever, I'm looking for a damsel."

"A damsel.. some old lass didn't fancy you Blackbeard?" Jack smirked.

"No, a young woman by the name of Victoria."

"Victoria as in Bloody Diamond Victoria? She died didn't she?"

"Yes, Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, apologies. But, no she didn't die. You may have not heard the story."

"I've heard the story mate."

"Perhaps you've heard the part where we sent her away, with a curse."

"No, I didn't hear that."

"Well thats a shame, you never heard the best part. She's blind Jack." The three last words Jack heard were a blur, could it really be true? Isabella was the one to tell Jack the story, and she was the one who hesitated when Jack told her that he escaped the death Victoria's crew owed him. She is the one who is blind, who matches the perfect age. She betrayed him, yet he couldn't let her suffer from Blackbeard.

"A blind girl, on a pirate ship? That's observed. And, why do you search now rather than years ago when you let her go?"

"Because, she only came on the sea weeks ago. See this ring? It's glowing gold. It's a silver ring, it acts like a tracking mechanism. When its gold, she's on the sea." Blackbeard lifted his old hand, showing of ringed fingers, pointing at a single ring on his thumb.

"I need to get me one of those.." Jack mumbled.

"So, you're telling me there is no woman aboard this vessel?"

"I'm afraid not, but I sure do wish."

"Very well then, until next time Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." Jack whispered as Blackbeard turned around and walked across the plank to Queen Annes Revenge.

Isabella managed to sleep during all this, her mind still baffled from the concussion. Well, she was sleeping until Jack stormed in.

"How could you lie to me?" He didn't let her speak, his eyes were filled with anger. "You're not who you say you are."

"Jack! Let me explain!" She begged, he quickened his pace as he came closer to the bed. He didn't bother to ask her before he pulled her sleeves down, revealing her left shoulder. Where a 'P' was scarred into her skin. "Interesting, Victoria." As he said her true name, he pulled her other sleeve, revealing a tattoo. A tattoo in the shape of a circle, inside that circle lied a diamond with a dagger stabbed into it. The diamond bled to the bottom of the circle.

"Now, now. This could be two things, a fake replica of the original tattoo. Or just a tattoo on the skin belonging to a liar."

"Jack, you don't understand." She begged.

"No, I do understand. I was going to have a bit more of a go at you, but all I need to say is that you're going to be dropped off at the next port. Being Port Royal. I'm guessing you don't want to go there, considering you question me on all people from that tiny town. Elizabeth..James Norrington?" At the name James Norrington, Isabella started to swell up in tears.

"You can't let me go there. You can't let me go, what about all the things that we shared?"

"The kisses, the laughter, the late night talks? Oh no, Victoria. That was all with Isabella." Jack gritted his teeth in anger, "You can have fun staying with the crew, we are porting tomorrow morning."

"Please-"

"Leave. Now." Jack commanded her and she ran out the door which wasn't fully closed so she didn't need to search for the handle.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry its a bit short! I'm leaving for a party and I promised a few people I'd at least get the start of this chapter up! Sorry to end on a cliffhanger but it at least leaves you with something to think about!**

**Review please! x**


	6. Unseen

**Previously on Leaving the Darkness Chapter Five: Jack and Isabella expressed their love to each other, but this love came to a dramatic end when The Black Pearl got a visitor by a unexpected guest, looking for a certain someone. Blackbeard knew Victoria is on the sea, just where? Jack defended Isabella telling Blackbeard that there is no blind woman nor any woman aboard. Once Blackbeard left, Isabella (Now to be Victoria) had some explaining to do, but Jack being his stubborn self hates when people lie to him. Including if the person who did the lying was a woman that he might of had feelings for.**

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I got heaps of Private Messages and reviews on the last chapter! I'm guessing you liked the intensity :3 Once again I apologise for it being so short! I'll make it up in this chapter.**

**I'm writing this intro on Christmas eve but I may only upload it Christmas Day or Boxing Day (If you're Australian, if not it's the day after Christmas hehe). **

**Now for Replies + Shoutouts! Special Thankyou's to all my reviewers.**

Carina: Yes everyone does deserve a second chance, but Jack may of not realised this ;) Thankyou! I'm glad you like it x

Victoria-Nicole ((SPECIAL SHOUTOUT! SHES A REGULAR REVIEWER :D)): Haha the names will become confusing, but I think I might still stick with Isabella but in dialog the characters will call her Victoria :) Call her either one I personally don't mind, I call her Isabella xD Hmm You'll have to see what happens with the reunion in this chapter, ;) Thankyou once again! x

Guest (1): Thankyou for reading x

Guest (2): I think I need more too :D I get to learn more every time I write more, since I'm just going with what my brain and dreams are telling me :p You'll have to see if he's going to leave her, yes she did change. But does Jack like change? ;) Yes, Cliffhangers are real nasty! Mwahah

Okay one more a/n: I got asked why he was so upset with her, she only changed. But, theres more to the story than what I've said so far. I wasn't going to put it in the story but I guess I will (I'll make it even more dramatic because otherwise its just plain information.) Hehe :3 Have a merry christmas! +++ I'm going to be still using Isabella as the name, but forgive me if I say Victoria by mistake.

Drumroll please -

(Previously:)

"The kisses, the laughter, the late night talks? Oh no, Victoria. That was all with Isabella." Jack gritted his teeth in anger, "You can have fun staying with the crew, we are porting tomorrow morning."

"Please-"

"Leave. Now." Jack commanded her and she ran out the door which wasn't fully closed so she didn't need to search for the handle.

* * *

Imagine falling in love with someone you've never seen, it can be hard. Yet, it's something that our beloved Isabella has done. She has gotten herself into that state, she can't bare being without him. But, it's something she will now have to live with.

After Isabella was forced out of the cabin, she spent the night on a scratchy hammock, one of the many the crew sleeps on. Jack forced a crew member to bring her food for dinner, but Isabella refused to eat it. She can't stop thinking about tomorrow, tomorrow is the day she is going to be faced with more faces from the past. She can't let this happen, not only because she's seeing her childhood acquaintances and her siblings, she'll be hanged. If she goes to Elizabeth's house with Jack Sparrow, which the Governor will be there, which will most likely direct to the officers they will know that Isabella, or Victoria ran away for piracy. A death sentence, even if the victim is family of the one who proposes the sentence.

It was getting late, Isabella was getting more scared. She wanted to explain to him, so badly. And thats what she's determined to do.

Isabella slowly walked up to the deck, where she heard a couple men here and there. It must've been past sunset, Jack wasn't at the wheel.

Jack was sitting at his desk, his feet cocked up on the desk and his right arm stretched out carving holes into the old desk with a bronze plated dagger. His hat was titled down, he didn't know what emotion to feel. He was lost in his own universe, open for answers. He stopped carving at his desk at the sudden noise of door knocks.

"Who dares to summon me?" He had been drinking, only a little bit; not enough to forgive and forget.

"It's me." A quiet woman's voice answered on the other side of the heavy door.

"I do not wish to speak with you, Victoria." Jack got up at this point and walked over to the door, waiting for a noise or a sign to prove that she has left. But, she didn't leave. Isabella was standing on the direct opposite to him, the only thing separating the two was a door.

"Just let me tell you why I lied."

"Oh, I know why you lied."

"Then why are you upset at me?" She cried, Isabella was trying so hard not to. But, it was so easy to.

"You want to know why I'm upset? Luv, do you not understand how I lost everything. You do not know how it feels to loose everything, I'm the man to runaway from things. But, I cannot runaway from this unbearable woman by the name of Victoria, known to have been raised by the devil himself, took everything I had."

"Jack, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know any better!" Isabella was on her knees, begging for forgiveness. She loved this man.

"Isa-Victoria, I'm sure you know what it feels like to have your ship burnt down, your friends killed, and all things worked for vanish right in front of your eyes? Yes? Well, thats only the start." His voice was more darker than usual, you could feel the pain in his voice.

"I know how it feels, yes I do. I'm sorry."

"I felt bad for you, I shared hospitality, I fed you, I loved you. I told you everything about me, about my childhood. No one knows any of that, but you? You lied about your own. You are not who you say you are, Miss Victoria..Norrington is it? I'm sure your brother would be happy to see you, and maybe not give you a short drop to a sudden end."

"I loved you too! Can't you see that? Why are you doing this, why didn't you just hand me over to Blackbeard when you had the chance?"

"Because maybe, just maybe that you weren't who he was talking about." His voice became softer, there was no reply. Isabella was sobbing, she dreaded this day. She sat at his door, for hours on end. Isabella didn't even realise she'd fallen long asleep, it was morning in no time.

"Isabella..er Victoria? I don't know what to call you." Gibbs innocently said while nudging Isabella's shoulder.

"Isabella's fine." Isabella was curious as to why Gibbs was so nice, but it didn't bother her. Atleast he woke her up before Jack discovered her sleeping at his door.

"Very well then, it was nice knowing you by the way. Between you and me, you were the one of the women he brings along that Jack is actually interested into." Mr. Gibbs' voice turned into a whisper.

"Well that came to a dramatic end didn't it?"

"He'll get over it, trust me Isabella. He will return."

"I doubt it, thank you for being so nice to me."

"Anyday, luv." Gibb's smiled and helped with some ropes, Isabella stood up. Her world in complete darkness, like any other day.

"Weigh anchor, men." Jack loudly said, giving Isabella a fright. He didn't speak to her, he just past her as if she weren't even there.

"Do as the captain said, Weigh Anchor!" Gibb's yelled.

They were porting, Isabella became completely aware of the situation. There are many outcomes to the future, either Isabella will be forced to live a noble life, or she will reunite with her family and then be doomed to the gallows, or she will be rescued by Jack. The last one was the least likely considering the current situation.

Isabella felt a firm hand grab around her upper arm, she was directed to the plank leading to the smaller dock.

The Pearl docks at a small pier off the coast on the west end of Port Royal at a beach that anyone rarely visits and the navy officers never care to look.

Isabella was walking for fifteen minutes with Jack's grip on her arms when they came to a stop, they arrived at the Swann Manor. Another man took hold of Isabella's arm and Jack stepped towards the door while Isabella waited to the left of the doorway with a man holding on to her, preferably Gibbs. Jack knocked five times, in a weird tune. A man opened the door, the man was slender tall wearing a butler's suit.

"'Ello." Jack smiled cheekily showing off his gold teeth.

"The Governor is not home, sorry sir. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes actually, is a certain Elizabeth home? Or her whelp Bill..Billy..Charles..Will-?"

"William?"

"Yes mate. Is either home?"

"Yes sir, would you like me to retrieve Elizabeth?"

"Who's at the door, Leonardo?"

"A man here is asking to speak with you."

"A man.." Elizabeth tiptoed down the stairs at a quickened pace, she wore a lace trimmed day dress which looked much more comfortable than the one Isabella wore, Elizabeths hair was in a half-up pony tailed bun. She appeared in the doorway, Isabella - feeling very anxious who looked down at the floor trying not to sob felt Elizabeths presence.

"Jack! So nice to see you." She threw her arms around the pirate and let go after a couple seconds.

"Same goes, 'Lizabeth. Is William well? Still a blacksmith?"

"Still a blacksmith." William appeared next to Elizabeth holding her hip.

"Nice to see you, lad been a while."

Isabella heard Williams voice, she remembered when herself and Elizabeth discovered the boy floating in water many years ago, a couple years before she ran away. Isabella never actually talked to the boy unless she had to.

"Has been a while. Why are you here in Port Royal? If Norrington sees you.." Isabella lifted her head at the call of her original last name, Isabella and Gibbs still stood quietly behind a small rose bush outside the doorway, out of Elizabeths and Williams view.

"Speaking of James Norrington, I have a present for both of you." Jack signalled Gibbs with a wave, the short man pulled Isabella in the view of the couple.

"Another woman Jack?" William laughed and Elizabeth walked up to the woman who had her head titled down with strands of her covering her face.

"It can't be.." Elizabeth recognised the dirty blonde hair, she used her hand to reach out for the woman's chin and tilted her head up. The woman had a pale yet sun kissed face, her eyes slowly opened revealing Isabella's beautiful grey lit blue eyes.

"How.." Elizabeth was in shock, everyone thought Victoria was dead.

"Ask her." Jack spoke.

"I..I'm not Victoria." Isabella didn't seem to be looking at Elizabeth, for the obvious reason. Elizabeth did not know of the curse though, she didn't know anything.

"She likes to say her names Isabella." Jack added.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Elizabeth took the shorter girls chin once again and lifted it up to look at Elizabeth.

"Oh.." Jack realised.

"Whats wrong with her?" Elizabeth looked back at Jack.

"She's blind." Jack added.

"What? How?"

"She's a pirate for goodness sakes, curses happen."

"She's a pirate?" William joined Elizabeth.

"I can speak for myself." Isabella hissed.

"What happened Victoria, why did you run away?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She was being awfully stubborn.

"Your family thought you were dead, you didn't even leave a letter! A simple goodbye would be alright!" Elizabeth started to raise her own stubborn voice.

'Why are all people who have anything what so ever blood related with nobel life have such an attitude, in devils name..'

"Just leave it be, I'm leaving her here, I'm going to go stock up on me goods and then disappear into tomorrow aye?"

"Jack please. I beg of you." Isabella looked at where she heard Jacks voice, she happened to look right into his eyes. He felt an awful guilt and a large amount of sympathy, but a liars a liar. He does not associate with liars. He just walked away, where Gibbs trailed behind him trying to keep up with Jacks fast tempo.

"Let me go, Elizabeth I don't belong here."

"Not without explaining, lets get you cleaned up and we will re-introduce you to your brother."

**A/N: Another short-ish chapter, Merry Merry Christmas! I've been so caught up with family business and stuff so I had to keep the last two chapters short! I apologise! Leave me some reviews please as my christmas gift :3 haha, tell me what you think will happen when she finally meets her brother once again.. **

**Will she have an appointment with the gallows? Because maybe a certain Lord Beckett is in town...**

**Dun dun dunnnn**


	7. Implementation

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I wrote this without any internet so it was hard not being able to double-check on terms that I have written :l. This is going to be a long chapter to make up for the previous short ones :) **

**Special Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Shoutouts/Replies:**

**snow**: You have some really great ideas, some of which that I've had for the future of this story :p You seem to be one person who would write great stories, and I would recommend it! Thankyou xx

**guest:** Thankyou for your review! I'm glad you liked it xx

**SeasOfTime**: Thankyou so much! I'm so thankful that you enjoy it, I've become obsessed myself! Thankyou heaps once again, hope you enjoy what I have in store x

**Victoria-Nicole**: Thankyou for still reading haha x Yes, Jack is being a bit of an ass, imagine what Isabella thinks of him! Then again, she maybe still loves him deep inside - does he love her though? ++ So, my story is kind of mixed between all the movies, except the parts I don't include are - the whole Angelica and Fountain of Youth situation, the kraken situation, and the dead mans chest situation :) It's super confusing, especially for me writing it! Jack is still fond of William, he just didn't necessarily keep the friendship going. The whole of the first movie is defiantly before this story though, Isabella and Elizabeth actually speak of it in this chapter, and I take out one of the scenes with Jack in the blacksmith at the beginning of CoTB and change it to be Isabella instead :P Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Enjoy.**

**Drumroll Please for an EXTRA long chapter!**

(_Previously:) Jack takes Isabella into Port Royal, a short reunion happens when Isabella is introduced to Elizabeth once again._

_"Jack please. I beg of you." Isabella looked at where she heard Jacks voice, she happened to look right into his eyes. He felt an awful guilt and a large amount of sympathy, but a liars a liar. He does not associate with liars. He just walked away, where Gibbs trailed behind him trying to keep up with Jacks fast tempo. _

_"Let me go, Elizabeth I don't belong here." _

_"Not without explaining, lets get you cleaned up and we will re-introduce you to your brother."_

* * *

Isabella sat across the dining table from Elizabeth who was holding William's hand in a firm grip. She was forced to explain everything, everything that has happened since she ran away.

"My goodness." Elizabeth was in shock of what this girl has been through.

"I know right, who could fall in love with Jack Sparrow?" William jockingly said, resulting in a hit of the upper arm from his partner. Isabella sat in silence, she can't believe that she will have to explain the exact same thing to her brother. Who is apparently Commodore Norrington now.

"What is going on here? Elizabeth you didn't tell me we would have company." Governor Swann walked into the large dining room looking at the three people sitting at the table.

"Uh, father. This is, well look for yourself." Elizabeth looked at Isabella who was trying not to show her face. She was now wearing one of Elizabeth's dresses so Isabella really looked like her true self, Victoria. Governor Swann slowly walked over to the small group, and Isabella turned her face to wear she heard the footsteps. Elizabeth's father was in shock once he recognised the face, she still has the beautiful face that she possessed when she was younger.

"Miss Victoria.."

"It's Isabella, but yes." She quietly said.

"How? We thought you were dead."

"Apparently so, I'd rather not speak of this at the moment. I'm trying to think of my plan to escape thank you very much."

"Escape? From here? Why would you think of such a thing?"

"All you rich folk are the same, a reason why I ran away." Isabella has gained her strength back. She wasn't going to live like this.

"You didn't even leave a letter, do you know how much your parents were worrying about you?" Elizabeth spoke.

"Honestly Elizabeth, I don't think you should be talking. I've heard the stories, did you tell your father that you stole the pirate medallion? The aztec gold coin of Cortès? I don't think you did, and everyone knows what happened."

"Just wait until James hears that you're a pirate." Elizabeth felt insulted.

"You're a pirate? For heavens sake." Whetherby was patting his chest at the word pirate.

"Take her to James. He needs to know, don't let Beckett see her." Beckett was in town, this cannot be good.

"I can't see him either, Elizabeth you forgot to tell your father one small aspect."

"She's blind, father."

"Blind? And a pirate? This is all sounds a little too catastrophic."

"It's true Governor. I know dramatic, right? Don't you feel sympathy for me? Just let me go, I'll carry on by myself."

"That cannot do I'm afraid, Victoria."

"Oh for the love of god, take me to James then. I'll arrange something with him. If he doesn't kill me." Isabella gave up, she wasn't getting out of this. Elizabeth would eventually tell Norrington and he'll have the whole navy looking for her.

It was a short carriage trip to the Commodores estate, Isabella was escorted out of the carriage with Governor Swann and house was very much like the Swann manor, just a different colour. They arrived at the front door and Elizabeth knocked.

"This is going to be interesting." Isabella mumbled and the door opened.

"Hello mam, is Commodor Norrington here?"

"Yes, Governor. I'll fetch him, won't be a minute." The maid politely said and shuffled towards the living room.

"The governor and his daughter are here to see you, they are with someone."

"I see." James was examining a bill on his coffee table, he put the large piece of paper down and walked over to the front door where Elizabeth, Whetherby and a woman.

"Hello Governor. What brings you here? And who is this woman?"

"This, is..well..Victoria."

"You didn't have to put it that way, but anyways. My name used to be Victoria, its Isabella now. So it would be greatly appreciated if you, my brother could call me Isabella. I would say nice to see you, but I'm blind..So.."

"How is this possible? Where did you find her?"

"Jack brought her to our manor." Elizabeth said and took her hand off Isabella's back.

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Your sisters a pirate."

"Pirate or not, my sisters back." James walked up to Isabella and embraced in a hug, it caught her in surprise.

"Still a bundle of joy, I see." Isabella mumbled in James' arms. The hug ended, "Well it was good catching up with you all, I'll see you later." Isabella turned around and started walking into the garden, which was defiantly the wrong way out.

"Not so fast, you have some serious explaining to do to your brother before you run away." Elizabeth pointed out and Isabella stopped.

Isabella explained to James everything that happened and why she ran away. Then, she went on to how she wants to leave Port Royal and continue her life in piracy.

"You cannot leave, Beckett will see you. The other officers will see you, Jacks obviously left so there is no escaping." James pointed out.

"I guess I'm stuck here for the time being, you have to have a spare room? And possibly some food, I'm awfully starving."

"I understand what you've been through. But, if you are going to represent our family, you need manners." He laughed at her poor excuse of politeness.

"As long as no corsets are involved."

* * *

_One year, three months later._

Isabella has oriented herself well around the whole of Port Royal, she knows the quickest route to the nearest market, to Elizabeths house, to what was Mr. Browns but now is Mr. Turners Blacksmith workshop, and to the nearest tavern. Everyone in Port Royal knows of Isabella's disability, word spreads quickly. Another rumour that spread quickly was Beckett was in town once again, Isabella managed to avoid him last year, but this time it may be tough. William has been a gentleman to Isabella, he helps her with everything. Elizabeth isn't the best of friends with Isabella, but she's not as stubborn towards her anymore. James is the same loving brother, he has found a mistress and they are soon to be engaged. Everyones happy, Isabella has forgotten about Jack. Well, she's forgotten his voice. She's still incredibly sad and angry at him, but if she manages to meet Jack again, she won't remember him unless he says himself that he is Jack.

It was a fairly hot morning at Port Royal, everything was the typical day. Officers patrolled the market place and James was off in his office plotting his next mission. Well, everything was typical until he heard that Beckett was in town and he managed to capture someone. Someone by the name of Tia Dalma. The woman herself who was hired by Blackbeard to cast the curse on Isabella.

"Isabella, I must speak with you." He walked into a room where she sat on her bed combing her hair.

"Every time you say that you act as if its life threatening."

"One of the subjects I must speak with you about is life threatening, so I recommend you listen."

"Make it quick, I'm busy doing nothing." She sarcastically said, and got up. She counted six steps to her door leading out towards the hallway, to count another six steps to the door of James' office. He helped her sit down on a chair and then sat on his own desk chair.

"Good or bad first?"

"Hm, Bad."

"Alright, Beckett's here again."

"Oh god. Good?"

"Tia Dalma's been caught, she's in a jail cell at Fort Charles, going to be executed in a week."

"How is that good may I ask?"

"We can get your curse taken away, in exchange of release of jail."

"I like your plan, James. But, how are we going to release her?"

"You're a pirate remember?"

"That boats sailed long away."

"Last time I checked your other identity, Victoria, ripped men's throats out with a single wooden stick so I presume you are capable of taking a couple of prison guards on."

"You have a point."

"I always have a point, I'm Commodore James Norrington."

"How am I supposed to get to Fort Charles?"

"I'll get one of my friends to kindly escort you to jail, he's an amazing actor."

"Alright, I guess we can make that arrangement."

"Kicking and screaming, or silent as the grave?" Isabella asked Max, the man posing as a prison guard.

"Kicking and screaming would be marvellous." Max chuckled.

"Your wish is my command." Isabella started to scream and beg.

"Perfect, lets go pirate." Max held Isabella with her hands at her back. He was shuffling her forward as she dragged her feet across the cold stone floors.

"Here are some stairs, watch your stepping." Max whispered as she started to scream softer.

"We seem to have a screamer." Max laughed at the prison guards comment, the stupid guard believed the two actors and opened a cell, to Max's relief it was the cell next to Tia Dalma's.

"You're in the cell left to her, Goodluck." Max whispered at Isabella who kindly sat down at the bench pretending to sob. Isabella slowly shuffled her body to the right of the bench, so she'd get closer to Tia Dalma. He walked back up the stairs and ran away back to James who stood in front of Fort Charles. "It's done." Max said and the two shook hands, in the shake of the hand James passed on a couple of doubloons in return.

"That was interesting acting Victoria." Tia Dalma's deep accented voice turned into a horse whisper.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have a proposal."

"I know you have a proposal."

"Then you are willing to accept?"

"I'll take your curse away, if you release me. You'll be caught, I assure you of that."

"Anything to take my world out of darkness."

"Your choice." Tia Dalma closed her eyes and put her hands through the prison bars, onto Isabellas.

"What the.." A prison guard said, watching the strange actions going on in-between the two cells.

"Qaado iyada indho iska taas oo iyadu u abaal marin doonaa." Tia Dalma chanted words, sounded like she was speaking in a foreign language.

Isabella closed her eyes, the chanting was over, Tia Dalma lifted Isabella's eyelids.

"Enjoy, I read your future too, just as an extra payment."

"Thank you, so much." Isabella's world was no longer dark, she could see. She can see.

"Now in return.." Isabella then stood up, walking over to the wall of the cell that the prison guards stood at.

"What are such fine men doing at a job so..lower class." She said seductivly.

"She said we are fine men." The shorter fatter man said and chuckled, he blushed.

"It's not lower class, 'mam. It's actually towards the top of the working class." The taller, slimmer one said.

"Come here, sir." She used her index finger and bent it, signalling for the man to walk over to her. She fluttered her eyelids, "Closer."

He was almost hypnotised at her voice, her beauty was certainly a power. The guard and Isabella stood face to face, she brought her face as close as she can without touching him, then she got out a dagger from the back of her dress and quickly stabbed the man and took the keys from his hands, she then quickly opened her cell and just as the other man ran towards her, she stabbed him, twice. Isabella quickly opened Tia Dalma's cell. The mens cry of agony were defiantly heard by people around the Fort.

"Run, run as fast as you can." Isabella commanded.

"Good luck." Tia Dalma said and ran towards the stairs just in time to escape from the oncoming guards.

"Thanks I need it." Isabella whispered to herself while waiting behind a wall for the first guard to walk down the stairs, as he approached the last step Isabella punched him in the stomach, and pushed him over giving her a head start to run away, she ran at least fifty yards but she was cornered, no where to go. Beckett appeared from the crowd of guards.

"Nice to see you again, Victoria." He greeted the woman.

"I wish I could say the same." She hissed.

"Still the charm, I see."

"Still the ass, I see." Isabella talked back.

"You have an appointment with the gallows, Pirate."

"You act as piracy is a bad thing."

"It's an occupation of a thief."

"No, it's a lifestyle."

"Very well, men lock her in a cell. Three guards will patrol at once, no inconveniences this time please."

"Great." Isabella sarcastically said as she put her wrists together in front of her stomach as a guard got chains out and securely tied them.

Isabella's execution is due to be appointed in a week, from now until then she is to stay in a cell unless noted otherwise. She sat down on the cold stone floor, playing with a small pebble she found under the bench. An execution was being held outside for other pirates, she could hear the slow drum beats and crimes being read out.

A week later,

It was time. Isabella was dressed in a tight lace outfit, and her hair down. She was given this dress as a 'gift' from Elizabeth, who begged the prison guards to let her wear it with Elizabeth's womanly charms. Secretly, it contained a dagger, hidden in one of the skirt compartments.

"Open the cell, this ones going." Lord Beckett said, walking into the prison chambers. Isabella was lying down on the bench, staring at the ceiling. Two of the guards helped her up and took her by each elbow.

"This is so dramatic, god." Isabella mumbled sarcastically.

Meanwhile, there are other hangings on. Isabella looked at all the women, children, but mostly men lining up in the hot Caribbean sun, the gallows seem to be very busy this time of year.

Isabella was at the end of the line, she wasn't attached to everyone else - which was odd.

'Because I'm the most important one.' She thought to herself, but then that changed when a guard came with a short chain and attached Isabella with the short man in front of her. Isabella was going to think of a quick and somewhat easy escape route, but she needs to wait for the man in front of hers execution, otherwise she would take him down with her.

After a long two hours, Isabella still stood, waiting and sweating as the sun glazed down on her. At this time, Elizabeth stood next to her father and James Norrington who was reading out the proclaminations. It was Isabella.

She was directed to the stage as James looked at her with eager sympathy, Beckett saw this and snatched the paper out of the Commodores hand and decided to read them out himself.

"Victoria Norrington..." There was a brief pause, Isabella mumbled "Isabella, can they never get it right? Even for my execution?" after this pause was all the crimes being committed by her, which was a long list indeed.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong." Elizabeth whispered.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Governor Swann whispered back.

"…impersonating a Admiral of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a Prioress of the Church of England…" This made Isabella laugh, brings back old memories. She looked over to the executor while smiling, who glared back. He looked as if he was staring into her soul, which made her shiver.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." At the last sentence, the executor put the noose around Isabella's head. She took a final look around, she spots a small strange monkey on the sandstone walls of the fort. Jack, a monkey in which Tia Dalma stole from Barbossa. As the executor pulled the lever, a gunshot is fired. A lucky shot indeed, it hit the rope just above the noose creating a cut in the rope so as Isabella fell - she fell. Not dead, but standing in shock of what just happened. She felt around her neck with her hands still chained and it wasn't a dream.

"Oh crap." She mumbled looking at the approaching officers and royal guards.

She needed to think of a plan, and quick. 'Don't think, just do.' Isabella thought to herself, and ran to a nearby tower where she was cornered by Beckett's men.

"That was rather, interesting. I must say, you've been very lucky."

"No, if I was lucky, my hands would be unchained and I would be sailing away on the Intercepter by now. But instead, I'm here on a cliff cornered by lousy unfit men who seem to be in your command."

"You could be doing exactly that, in your dreams - after your execution."

"I'd rather live, thank you for the offer though. Now, on this day you'll remember and it'll be scarred in your black hearts as the day that you let a girl who just recovered from being blind go. Once again, Beckett, goodbye. I honestly never hope you see you again. Say goodbye to James for me, thank you for your time and lovely hospitality." Isabella finished her short speech, and dived off the cliff she was once standing on. Luckily, she missed the rocks and was able to swim away unharmed, well unharmed besides having tight chains around her wrists.

She dived back underwater where she saw men standing on the pier, Isabella was trying to stay above water underneath the pier as she looked up while the men stood there searching the surrounding waters with their eyes. She thought that maybe, just maybe the Black Pearl would be on the back beach that Jack dumped her off at, maybe just maybe. Isabella needed to wait until the men cleared the pier so she could run across the coast to the secret beach that was approximately one hundred steps from the main pier that she swam under. She dived under the water once again in search of a small rock to throw behind her, creating a distraction for the officers. Isabella felt around the dark cold sand and found a small shell, then used her legs to push off the sandy floor and came back above the water. It hard to throw being her hands were almost cupped together but she did a decent job throwing the shell towards to cliff where she dove off minutes before hand, and the officers ran down the pier giving enough space and time for Isabella to escape the water. Once she got to the waters edge, she ran as fast as she could while trying not to be seen by any officers passing by, but to her disappointment Beckett's men where surrounding the coastline, blocking off the secret path to the back beach without them even knowing its a path. Instead, she ran to blacksmith workshop, where she could try and get her chains off. William wasn't there, he was probably comforting Elizabeth and James with their shock of what happened. Isabella looked around for something she could get these chains off with, she spotted an iron hammer and hits the chain repeatedly but it was no use, the chains didn't budge. She then reached for the red hot end of a metal rod to spur the donkey; Isabella succeeded in breaking the link between them by putting them on two turning wheels in the machinery powered by the donkey.

"That was somewhat simple." She spoke to herself before running out the door, heading for wherever her legs took her. Thankfully, the guards cleared the path to the back beach allowing Isabella to run through the woodlands and entering a beautiful beach away from all civilisation. Unfortunately, the beach was empty. Not a soul in sight, well thats what Isabella thought until she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"That was a marvellous escape by the way." The man said, Isabella turned around to face him, where she looked right into his dark chocolate eyes. He wore a opened white blouse, revealing a chest and a hint of a scar. His trousers were dark brown and he wore boots that covered his shins, the man had dred-locked hair with trinkets tucked in-between the unruly locks, he also had effects strapped to his belt and to his navy blue coat, finally he wore a faded red bandana hiding his forehead and a three-pointed had where a 'x' marked on it, just like the 'x' on his cheek bone. This man was rather good-looking, obviously a pirate of some sort, he had a beard that was separated into two braids and a moustache accompanied by a goatee, his eyes were black lined with kohl. She didn't catch a glimpse of any unique scent, but he did smell of rum for sure.

"Thank you, sir. May I ask what your name is and why you are stalking me?" The man was indeed Captain Jack Sparrow, he had realised long ago that she was no longer blind, but he was shocked that she didn't know who he was. But, Isabella forgot his voice after spending more than a year away from the man, she has moved on. Well, to a point that if she found Jack Sparrow ever again - he'd probably earn around one year worth of slaps, which is a lot considering the amount he gets in only a day.

"It's a miracle you can see."

"No, it's a miracle I survived through that. No I best be headed on my way."

"To where may I ask? You seem to be in need of an escape, and my dear - you have no escape. Also, that stubborn attitude is no way to act to someone who saved your life."

"It was you, you fired the gun?"

"Of course I did, I don't like seeing fellow pirates die, especially women pirates of that." No, the real reason was he loved her. He lost his ship once again in a mutiny, due to the fact that Barbossa was back from the dead, and that Jack wanted to go back to Port Royal for Isabella, but the crew had other things on their mind - treasure.

"I had the situation under control, I would've survived either way." Isabella didn't like the fact of being saved, especially because she was no longer considered a 'Broken Good' and no longer vulnerable.

"I don't think I believe that honestly."

"You certainly have never met me then." She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Trust me, I have."

"What be your name then?" Isabella asked, the man took a while coming up with an answer, but it did not bother her.

"Jonathan Teague be my name, m'lady." The man said, bowing and tilting his hat.

**A/N: That was intense.. hahah. It was very difficult to write considering I had no internet, and I was being interrupted every 15 minutes by family members :P Sorry for the delay, Christmas time is madness! I think this chapter being 4k words is good enough to make up for it xx**

**Anyways, Hope you had a merry Christmas! Leave me a review on your thoughts of this chapter, I need your thoughts!**

**Quick apology if my wording sucks, once again I didn't have internet to double check my terms and so fourth so I am very sorry if some of it's wrong! 3 **

**-E**


	8. Lovers

**Chapter 8**

**Thankyou for the feedback! I'm so glad heaps of you enjoyed the last chapter, it was exciting to write and read back through! Isabella can now see and she's stronger than ever!**

**Heres a couple of replies + shout outs! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish you all the best and have a marvellous 2014!**

**Guest: **Hey Lovely, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Another Guest: **Hey hon, I'm glad you've enjoyed it and excited for more, I am too!

**Alex: **Hey Alex! Thank you for all your feedback. Maybe Jack will make it worse by lying, or maybe Isabella knows he's lying and is making fun of that..dun dun dun..haha! It's okay lovely, thank you once again! x

**Another Another Guest: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it x

**Snow: **Thank you so much! Isabella and Jack are defiantly the couple where you don't know whats going to happen next.. this chapter could be really interesting ;)

**SeasOfTime: **Thankyou lovely! I'm glad you liked it x It is nice to see that she has her eyesight back!

**Now, for the next semi-long chapter! Drumroll please… WARNING: MATURE SCENES! I REPEAT MATURE SCENES! (- That was a bit of a spoiler, oops :3) **

(Previously:) One year and three months after the reunion, Isabella is living a carefree life at her brothers manor, she'd much rather be back on the sea, but there has been no sign of any pirate ships around Port Royal. James finds out that Beckett is back in town, and he caught a certain someone from Isabella's past; Tia Dalma. Isabella offers Tia Dalma that if she un-does the curse, giving Isabella's eyesight back then in return Isabella will help Tia Dalma escape from the jail at Fort Charles so then Tia Dalma won't be executed (unless found again). Isabella now has her eyesight back and allowed Tia Dalma to escape, but the noise caused by this outbreak made prison guards appear, catching Isabella. Isabella had an appointment with the gallows for her outrageous number of crimes, yet this pirate escaped fate and with a helping hand of an anonymous person that she does not know of, she escaped the gallows. Isabella undid her chained wrists and ran to the back beach in hope for a sign of the Black Pearl, but there was no remains - although she came across the man who helped her escape; Captain Jack Sparrow. But, Sparrow gave her a false name; considering she didn't know what he looked like (for the most obvious reason of course; she was blind. Plus, it was a year after their last encounter).

_"What be your name then?" Isabella asked, the man took a while coming up with an answer, but it did not bother her._

_"Jonathan Teague be my name, m'lady." The man said, bowing and tilting his hat. _

* * *

"Well, then what is our plan? Since of course there is many officers around in search of me." Isabella asked, brushing off some sand from her arm.

"I say we steal a ship, that ship." Jack or Jonathan if you will, nods toward the H.M.S. Intercepter, looming in the harbor.

"How do you propose we do that? There are men patrolling that area at all hours, we can't get anywhere near there!" Isabella was looking straight into Jack's eyes, only if she knew that he was really Jack.

"Simple, we are pirates, remember?" Jack raised his eyebrows and walked closer to the palm trees closing off the back beach from view of anyone in the harbour.

"I see your point, yet I don't see what you mean."

"Watch and learn, love." Isabella walked slowly behind the man, thinking about how familiar he seemed.

They crept slowly to the harbour, along the bushes and tropical trees hoping not to be seen.

"Now, you are a woman in a pretty dress. Go walk up to the men patrolling the harbour pier in front of the Interceptor and distract them."

"If this plan doesn't work, your head is going on someones dinner plate. You hear me?" She whispered to the man, and he shuffled her forward from the pillar they were hiding behind.

Isabella ran up to the men, "Excuse me, please help me. I beg of you! My child, she's not breathing please come help!" she begged the men in front of her, trying to bring up fake tears. The two men looked at each other in confusion of what to do.

"I'm sorry miss, but someone has to stay here to keep civilians off the dock." Isabella rolled her eyes and quickly came to another plan,

"I can't breathe." She mumbled and pretended to faint in the men's direction. They caught her and fell to the floor. She put all her weight on the two men and pulled out a dagger from her skirt.

"You two are to stay here, or I'll kill you. Savvy?" She whispered in their faces, she used her free hand to grab a rope from the dock's edge and put the dagger away. The men were speechless and scared of the woman.

"You're the one they're looking for." One of them said.

"Unfortunate, isn't it?" Isabella smirked and finished tying the men together.

"Help!" The other said, and Isabella quickly brought her hand to the mans mouth.

"Don't you know how to shut up?" She rolled her eyes and teared a long piece of fabric from the mans shirt and tied it around his mouth, then did the same to the other.

"Stay men, stay." Isabella turned around and Jack was already up at the Intercepter, they had to hurry; surely someone heard the mans cry for help. She ran to the plank joint the pier with the large vessel, Jack held out a hand to help her up and she kindly accepted.

"We have to be quick, someone surely heard-"

"Oi! You two! Get them!" A large swarm of Royal guards launched towards the Intercepter.

"So this was all part of your plan, to get me hanged again?" Isabella looked at the man who was standing close to her.

"No, most certainly not." He said and bolted towards to plank, pushing it off while Isabella ran to the helm and found a way to steer a couple meters away from the pier all by herself. Jack was doing his routined speech to the group of police running towards him.

"And this is the day you will always remember as the day you almost, once again, caught-"

"Jonathan! I need a little help here.." Isabella yelled at the man who was busy talking to the defeated opponents.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He whispered to the guards and gave a sly smile.

The pair managed to arrive at Tortuga a bit later than expected, they were only two people trying to sail a large ship, it was very late at night; perfect time to find men.

"So much for the so-called fastest ship in the Caribbean," Isabella sighed as they docked, wiping her sleepy eyes. Jack was about to reply with information on the Pearl, but then he realised he was keeping a low profile, a fake identity; which wasn't so fake after all.

'Jonathan' and Isabella walked through Tortuga in search of a semi-busy tavern, full of men willing to risk life and limb to sail with a buccaneer crew. They finally found the perfect tavern full of drunk men and prostitutes alike, Isabella set a table with two chairs and in front of her she laid down a piece of paper, ink and quill; ready to start accepting crew. Hours flew by and Isabella only needed a couple more men, it was all going splendid.

"And what makes you worthy to crew with my ship?" Isabella asked the old man that stood before her.

"Truth be told, I've never sailed a day in me life. I think I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." The very old mans voice croaked and his right eye twitched, Isabella raised her eye brow and accepted the man anyway, she was in need.

"You'll do, make your mark. Next!" The man bent over and took the quill, slowly shaking his hand to sign his name.

"My wife ran off with my dog and I'm drunk for a month and I don't give a rats ass if I live or die."

"Perfect, Jonathan we are..Jonathan?" Isabella poked vigorously at the sleeping man beside her.

"Ah! Who dares to summon me?" Jacks reflexes pulled his one-shot pistol out and pointed at the crowd as they stopped to see who dared to yell across the tavern.

"It's finished, let's get out of here before the men start to change their minds." She whispered to the drunken man and helped him up. Jack gazed into her beautiful blue eyes as his arm caressed her back 'mistakenly' while she was helping her up. The men were lined up on the pier standing as straight as they could to present to their new captain, most of them were drunk off their asses, but who really cared.

"This is our crew, Jonathan." Isabella faced Jack and smiled at the man with confidence.

"Interesting, You-" Jack pointed to one of the elderly men who seemed to not be responding.

"Call him Smithy," Isabella whispered, "He's deaf."

"Right.." Jack slurred.

"In that case, all hands!" Isabella yelled and the new crew scurried onto the Intercepter to their new stations. "Make yourselves comfortable, I guess." She sighed, the last time she was captain, it all went perfectly; but that ended in misery.

The HMS Intercepter was now sailing in the middle of the sea, surrounded by water. That day was a busy and draining day for all, it was especially draining for Isabella. She hadn't slept for days, she couldn't; First of all she was going to be executed, then she was up all night trying to steer a ship with only two people aboard, and then there was this case whereas she spent all her energy yelling at men. 'Jonathan' was sitting at the front of the ship, one hand with a bottle of rum, the other supporting his head. He sat with his knees bent, staring at the sunset, a beautiful sight.

"What happened to the Pearl, Jack?" Isabella scared the man. Jack jumped, she knew it was him. How could he be so stupid into thinking of a plan like this? She obviously hates him. Thoughts were spinning in his almost sober head.

"How..how did you know it was me?" She approached him and reached for the bottle of rum in his hand, she took a swing of the vile liquid and squinted slightly at the taste as she swallowed.

"Well, I presumed the name John is short for Jonathan, and then another name for John is Jack." She was correct, Jack did not lie about his name; Well, he did. But, his true name was Jonathan, and Teague's his fathers last name. His father called him Jack as a young child before he left for the sea.

"Bloody smart girl you are. And the other?" He looked into her gorgeous face, the forbidden lust was in the air. Isabella came closer to him, she slowly sat down next to him and they were soon face to face.

"I only know one man that drinks like a water buffalo." She scoffed, Jack chuckled and their lips came very close. The air in the space between their lips vanished when they embraced in the most passionate of kisses. They had kissed before this, when Isabella was blind. Yet, this kiss was special. Jack wanted her, she wanted him. This knowledge made her weak in the knees. The kiss broke and their faces were still very close, they slowly opened their eyes to meet each other in a silent gaze. Isabella had her hand cupped around his neck, which slowly dropped.

"You have no idea what I went through to get that." Jack whispered.

"Then lets make the most of it." Isabella replied in the same whisper as Jack. The couple went for another kiss, this one even more passionate.

"Come inside. Stay the night with me." Jack's offer was given in a husky voice, overflowing with desire.

"You mean, in my cabin?" She replied with a sly smile, she was correct as to the fact that Isabella was captain.

"Yes, precisely that." Jack pecked her lips once again and she returned the kiss. The two were in each others arms, making their way to Isabella's doors. Isabella's answer was to push Jack through his door and follow him in. Jack shut and locked the door while Isabella stood patiently in the room, he stepped over to her and they stood, bodies pressed up against one another for a few minutes. Both of them were breathing hard. Isabella took her hands and ran them over Jack's face moving down to his lips. Her hands caressed the skin on his face and lingered on his lips. Jack found the experience to be intoxicating. When he felt that he couldn't stand it anymore, he took Isabella's hands away from his face and kissed her again. His hands traveled over her body, front and back.

Jack guided Isabella to her bed and set her down on it. He studied Isabella's dress that Elizabeth gave as an 'execution gift'. "Nice dress." He gave off a sly smile.

"Shut up, Elizabeth made me wear it." She chuckled and continued to peck his lips.

"It'll have to go now." Jack pulled the dress up off Isabella's head. He slowly began untying the laces at the back of her corset. That too was soon removed. Once Lily's final undergarments were removed, Jack pushed her down onto the bed. He stood up only to remove his own garments, with some of Isabella's help.

Jack lay down on top of Isabella. He ran his hands over the landscape of her body. Isabella was shaking gently. Jack's hands kneaded Isabella's breasts gently. This was the first time a man had ever touched her like this, if he weren't trying to kill her, even then it wasn't with such lust and devotion. Jack proceeded in his examination of Isabella's body. Isabella soon found herself reacting favourably to the attention that Jack was paying her. Her hands wandered over his back, tracing his muscles. As their legs entwined on the sheets Isabella smiled.

The sounds that the two were making now were sounds of pleasure. Isabella hasn't really been in this position before, surprisingly. She never really knew exactly was she was doing. She had never had anyone to discuss these things with. Her mother had never told her about the mysteries of womanhood. She didn't really know what was going to come next, but she had an idea. She cried out Jack's names, he removed his hands from her hips and straddled Isabella.

Jack hovered above her, preparing to enter her for the first time. Isabella was shaking from what she thought was fear, but was anticipation. Her mind was reeling, unable to grasp on hold of one thought. Jack asked her a question that she had just asked herself.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?" As her reply, she pulled his head down to hers, planting a once-again passionate kiss. That night, was the night not only have they reunited as Jack and Isabella, but they reunited as lovers.

_The morning after._

_There was an epic battle between the Black Pearl and the Queen Anne's Revenge. The full moon shunned down on the scene and the wind was howling as if a storm was swirling._

_Isabella was fighting off a man, not an ordinary man of that; he was a large zombified man. She had her sword, he on the other hand was battling her with an axe. She swerved, ducked and jumped as the man swung his axe at her, she was terrified. His eyes were almost staring into her soul, he wasn't going to give up until she was dead. The waves picked up with the wind, smashing against the hull of the Pearl, one large wave, almost the size of the pearl itself flew over the side of the vessel knocking Isabella and the man causing them to fall over. The two were laying on their stomaches, Isabella gasped as she was finally not under heavy cold water, she tried to get up but a strong hand grabbed hold of her leg. She kicked and tried to get up but the man only pulled her back down, he reached for his axe which was behind his knees while still holding onto Isabella. She couldn't reach her own weapon. When she felt the moment of the man's grip loosen, she pushed herself backwards onto the man, kicking his face causing him to let go. She quickly reached for her sword and got up, Isabella's body flowed with adrenaline, her mind was focused on the situation, not her surroundings. The man managed to get up, they were staring at each other trying to see who would make the first move. The man, stupid enough, ran for her with his axe ready in the air. Isabella moved to the side and cocked her leg out, the man tripped a little bit and grabbed hold of the railing. Isabella quickly turned to face the now defeated man, standing against the railing with his back to her. She smirked and dug her sword into his back, piercing his heart. Isabella turned around to see if the surrounding battles were going well, her mind set to Jack. She looked around to Pearl, there was no sign of him. Isabella's heart was pounding and she was breathing like she just ran across the whole Caribbean, she turned and turned trying to spot her true love. By this point, it was bucketing down with heavy rain. Cold rain drenched her shirt and leggings, her hair was covering bits of her face and her shoulder was stained with blood from a previous battle. She was cut, but this didn't bother her. Isabella finally turned to the Queen Anne's Revenge, looking up and down the vessel and managing to spot a man fighting with Blackbeard. It was Jack, Isabella knew he had no chance, she needed to help him. The plank connecting the two ships was currently being occupied while a group of men fought on top of it, trying not to fall in the cold water. The ran fell harder, it got harder to see. Isabella needed to find a way to get onto Anne's Revenge, but how. To her luck, a man swung over on a rope to fight a man close by to Isabella, when the man let go she quickly grabbed it and swung over, her hands were grazed from her fall earlier on but she needed to be tough._

_Jack and Blackbeard fought ferociously, Blackbeard was a very good opponent to have. Jack was wounded slightly on his left calf muscle, but that didn't make him give up. This man he was fighting wanted his love, and he wasn't going to let him have her. Isabella ran in as fast as she could, she stood in Jack's way so that Jack would stop battling the man so Isabella could complete her unfinished business with the man that caused her life to be in ruins. Blackbeard swung at Isabella a number of times, but she knew all of his tricks; he was the one who taught them to her. She fought back twice as hard, and Blackbeard's swings got more powerful every time, one was so close to fatal but she managed to move her face in time to only get a small cut on her cheekbone. Jack tried a number of times to fight for Isabella, he didn't want her to get hurt. But, a man approached the current battle and started a duel with Jack, leaving Isabella with Blackbeard. Blackbeard pushed Isabella onto the ground, she spun around during the fall to face Jack. She felt cold metal press against the back off her skull; a pistol._

_"You cheated." She spoke in fear._

_"Is Miss Victoria scared?" He pressed harder into her head, "Get up." Isabella slowly pressed off the ground to stand up. At this moment he used his free arm to bring her close to his chest, she was still facing Jack's battle. _

_Jack finished this amateur battle with not the best pirate, the man fell to the ground and Jack retrieved his blood-covered sword. Jack was currently facing away from Blackbeard and Isabella._

_"Jac-mm" Isabella was interrupted with a hand over her mouth. Jack turned to face his half spoken name, he was scared at the sight that stood before him. Blackbeard had his pistol cocked up at Isabella's temple, she wasn't crying, she looked as if she was trying to hold it in. The rain pelted down onto the deck and Jack slowly walked closer to the scene raising his hands._

_"You don't want to do that." Jack slowly said._

_"I see." Blackbeard hissed, pulling the pistol off the side of Isabella's head and directing it at Jack quickly. The gun was fired._

Isabella gasped loudly and sat up, holding her chest with her sweaty palm. It was another nightmare, but not the usual nightmare of her past experiences. This one was in the future tense. Jack woke at Isabella's scared actions, he noted that she had a dream and he sat up, he held her tightly. Jack pulled her back onto his chest and leaned against the headboard.

"It was only a dream darling, it's okay now." Jack said in a comforting quiet voice.

"Jack, Jack you were..Blackbeard..he shot.." Isabella was breathing very heavily.

"It's okay, calm. You're safe now, Blackbeard will not hurt you if I'm here to keep him from doing the worst." His arm fell around her shoulders, he traced circles in her warm flesh. Jack was shirtless, Isabella wore his shirt. Jack leant his head over to hers and kissed her collar bone softly, she slowed her breathing pace and her heart stopped racing. It was true, she was safe. The hand closest to Jack's body traced around the pirate brand on his left wrist.

"Did yours hurt?" She tried to change the subject.

"Only for a little, it gets itchy sometimes though." He smiled at her, his smile was always so comforting and sweet. Isabella felt the previous few minutes disappear, her mood changed into happy, cheerful. She smirked at him playfully and shot up from his arms and straddled the masculine man.

"Really? This early in the mornin-" He was interrupted with a slap, a strong one of that. "What in devils name was that for?" He rubbed his now red cheek in awe.

"Leaving me with those snotty novels." She chuckled.

"Okay, I may of deserved that." Isabella leant in and kissed him happily on the nose.

"Lets go get the Pearl back." She cupped his head and shook it, Isabella rolled off the half-naked man and stood on the cold floor.

"I'm going to need my shirt." Jack smirked and Isabella lifted her eyebrows, "Please?" He begged and she smiled.

**A/N: I wrote this across Christmas to this day (1st January), I only got like 15 minutes of writing time each day so the first part of this chapter is a bit rushed. But hey! At least we get to see Jack and Isabella get their lovey dovey side on, *wink wink* **

**I'm a bit out of my arena when describing *Activites* (If you know what I mean) so I'd like a bit of feedback please! Hahah, Review + Follow, do whatever you need to do :3 Until next time,**

**Stay amazing x**

**-E**


	9. White Flag

Chapter 9

**A/N:** I'm not sure if it was just me or not but was stuffing up so I couldn't see any reviews and any stats or anything so, I'm sorry to say that theres no personal replies or shout outs for this chapter, but next chapter for sure hopefully x

It was my birthday today (2nd January) so that was my delay, I apologise but this week has been hectic! Christmas, New Years, Boxing Day, My Birthday and many other commitments! Hopefully you guys are still reading and haven't given up on me :P Love you guys, thank you so much! Now for the next chapter, it was kind of tough writing this chapter since I have the next 'big' event planned out, yet I don't want it to be rushed so excuse me if it's a cliffhanger! :3

Drumroll please..

* * *

Slowly, the shirtless Jack Sparrow pulled the satin sheets off his body as he slid out of the bed. Isabella's feet made light sounds as they padded across the hardwood floor to the charming man. Isabella had gotten dressed back into her dress, regretting the moment she accepted the gift from Elizabeth as the dress contains a in-built corset, ever since Isabella was little she envied corsets. She smiled at the man who spread his toned arm out towards her waiting for her to return his shirt. Isabella smiled at the kohl-lined eyes she was gazing into, she returned to reality when she realised she had spent the last brief moment staring at Jack. Isabella blushed and handled the tumbled white shirt into his hands.

"Thank you, beautiful." He smiled ever so gracefully, his perfect lips were stained on Isabella's mind. She gave a half smile and turned to walk to the door continuing up the stairs to the helm.

"Good morning, Captain." The lovely elderly man who stood at the wheel greeted the beautiful woman. Isabella nodded in reply and walked towards the railings, she stared into the horizon. The Caribbean air rushed over Isabella's body, warming it through the gown. Before her, the bright yellow sun was just rising, barely peaking out about the horizon lie. The Skype above was painted bright colours of pink, orange, and red.

A smile spread across her face. She was where she belonged, with whom she belonged with. Meanwhile, the Sparrow was pulling on his shirt and looking into the mirror. He couldn't believe what had happened, he thought Isabella's reaction to the informal reunion was going to be so much more aggravated, but instead it was the opposite. Jack felt his warm cheek where he got slapped earlier on, he wasn't angry; Well, how could he be? He gets slapped all the time for goodness sake, but this time he felt almost a spark when the woman's hand made a connection with his cheek. Jack was unsure of what had happened, he wasn't completely sure what 'in-love' felt like until now. Whatever it was, it was good.

* * *

_Meanwhile on The Black Pearl_

* * *

"How do ye s'pose we find this godforsaken island without a godforsaken map, Cap'n?" A stubby man spat.

"Indeed, we do not have a map, we do not have any clue as to where this island is. But, I know where we need to be looking." Hector Barbossa turned to the short man and smirked slightly.

"..Then where do we need to be looking may I ask on behalf of the whole crew?" Another man on the opposite side of the short man facing Barbossa added.

"We need to find a so-called damsel, although I suppose she is not in distress.. yet."

"We are looking for a woman?" The short one questioned in disbelief, "How does this woman lead us to the treasure?"

"This_ woman _goes by the name of Victoria." The crew turned to face each other at the name of the woman.

"So, you're sayin' that we threw Jack off the Pearl when he was searching for the exact woman ye be talkin' about?"

"Precisely." The crew remained confused, it made no sense at all.

"And why is that?"

"Because, sir, if I had told Sparrow about the situation he would not allow us to do so."

"And why is that?"

"Because, Victoria is not only the one who knows where the island is, but she is the anchor."

* * *

_Later than night, Aboard the Intercepter_

* * *

A tattered blanket of cloud looked down on the black ship ploughing its way through the warm Caribbean waters. The majority of the crew were below hatches getting some much-needed rest. Above, only two watchmen and Isabella at the wheel were witness to Jack's roving. He had been prowling the ship for hours now, checking every cabin and storeroom, every rope, every plank, until the crew began to grumble. From the moment he had stepped foot on board the Intercepter, Jack had been filled with a sense of security go long missing, he just wants the Pearl back. He knew the feeling would be transitory. It wouldn't be long before Barbossa or even Blackbeard came looking for his love; Isabella, due to Blackbeard's ring having a spell cast on it to change colour when she is on the sea, but for now Jack was enjoying the oneness he felt with his surroundings. Jack didn't know about Isabella being the anchor or even having anything to do with the treasure, after all he didn't listen about Treasure Island when the crew of the Pearl were discussing it. But even then Barbossa didn't realise that they might've needed Jack to get through to Isabella, so it was an honest mistake throwing a mutiny.

As the moon peeped out from between the clouds Jack found himself holding his breath, waiting for the moonlight to find him. He held up one hand in the sudden pearly glow and sighed in relief. Real flesh and blood cast a shadow across his features. He flexed his fingers, wiggling them in the faint light, a delighted self-satisfied grin on his face. He remembered a moment in his past where he once was nothing but bones in such light. Pulling his battered hat down over his face, Jack let his senses begin to drift. Under his back the hard wooden planks moved with every swell of the ocean. The familiar slap of the waves against the hull was comforting. It seemed a veritable age since he had slept on a deck with the tang of salt in every breath he took. He was still happy about himself from the previous night. The creak of wood, the snap of canvas as the wind bit into the sails, were all so very familiar…but something didn't feel quite right. Something, and he had no idea what, distant yet increasingly insistent to his senses, disturbed his rest. Slowly Jack pushed himself upright, moving his hat to sit securely on his head. Standing, he made his way forward and let his eyes scan the dim horizon. His ship was running dark. No light shone from any portal. Only the tiny flicker of a half-hidden lamp was to be seen and then only when Isabella needed to check the compass.

"Something ain't right," Jack murmured softly, as though he were speaking his thoughts out loud. "The Pearl, she's talking to me now." Jack trusted his instincts, trusted the ship that was once beneath his feet. He didn't have much faith in anything else, but his gut never lied. "She's coming."

Isabella gave Jack a strange look, but his captain had already moved to the rail. Jack looked up at the deepening blanket of cloud and sniffed the air. There was a storm gathering - he could feel it in the way the breeze blew against his face and in the building tension in the atmosphere. Though that tension might just as easily be within him. Something was making his spine tingle with anticipation, and not in a good way. Jack searched for another break in the clouds where the moon might peek through and light the vista around him. Moving slowly, he kept his eye on the distant horizon, waiting for the moon to show itself between the clouds. She didn't disappoint. A faint glimmer of white from astern was all he needed - the moon reflected off into the Black canvas of a ship coming up behind them. Keep calm, he adjured himself. No way it was Barbossa on his trail already, and why was it that Barbossa wanted to catch Jack again?

Each time the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, the following ship seemed to be a little closer. Her lines were familiar - and very unwelcome. Right now Jack would give anything to have Barbossa's crew on board to man the oars and put a bit of speed onto the Intecepter's stuttering gait.

His stomach tensed as he thought of the last time he had seen the chasing ship's sails and remembered the promise her captain had made when they had parted.

He lingered for one last gaze, assuring himself he was not mistaken, then flew down the stairs, barrelling through the doors and down to where his crew rested.

"Lively now, boys." Jack's voice clarioned over the assorted snores and grunts. "Up, lads," he exhorted, shaking shoulders, kicking at backsides. "If you value your hides get up in the rigging; all sails now and get the wind full in them. Black Pearl's right behind us."

"We can't outrun him, Jack!" Isabella called from the helm. "We have every sail unfurled. She's taking all the breeze there is and he's still gaining on us."

"Jack, get the guns run out, load them with whatever we have…" His furious gaze brought Isabella to a halt. "What?"

"Your brother left us with nothing!" Setting his hat more firmly on his head, he shouted up to his captain. "Put up a white flag, Isabella, and get you and the others below."

"But, Jack-"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"No, not that! They have their white flag out.."

"What?" Isabella pointed to the Pearl, Jack turned around to look at the ship approaching them, indeed they did have a white flag out.

Soon enough the two ships were side to side, with a plank connecting the two decks.

* * *

Jack had been the first to cross to the Pearl, Isabella and the crew tagging along reluctantly. They all stood in a ragged group outside the open door to the main cabin. Around him ranged some familiar faces. He tried an ingratiating smile, only to be met with stony looks and less than encouraging grins. From within, Jack could see the Pearl's new captain sitting in solitary splendour upon a gilt chair. He tried another smile. It had no effect.

Barbossa eyed Jack and the crew with a baleful eye. With a wave of his good hand he dismissed the handful of crew that had newly boarded the Black Pearl except for Isabella. A voice called back to Isabella as her crew were escorted, none too gently, to where a plank still linked the two ships. "Good luck, the two of ye!"

Isabella took a moment to lock her gaze with the old man's who called to her. She nodded her head once in understanding then returned her attention to Barbossa who was watching her with an anticipatory look in his eye that Isabella really didn't like.

"It's been a while, Sparrow. You're looking well."

Jack couldn't say the same for Captain Barbossa. The burn-scarred face watched him with a coldness that could freeze the salt water under the hull. The man's left hand was clawed where burned skin had not healed properly, and when he rose to pace around his prisoner, his right leg dragged significantly, even with the use of a the wooden substitute.

"This must be Miss Victoria."

"Isabella." Both Isabella and Jack corrected the Captain at the same time.

"Ah, Isabella. My apologies. It's so nice to have such a lovely woman aboard the Pearl." Barbossa took a bite of a bright green apple and smirked at the sight of the woman.

"What do you want from us?" Isabella questioned the disgusting man.

"It's more what I want from you, dearest. I just have Jack to be my prisoner for my own amusement." Jack itched his skin underneath his bandana at the eerie words from Barbossa.

"If you want me, Jack goes free." Isabella stated and Jack looked at her confused.

"Now, now. I can't let that happen, due to the fact that he will come back running for your aid."

"Then tell me what you want. If it's the Intercepter, go ahead take it. I honestly do not mind, it's not mine."

"No, what I want is more valuable."

"And that is what?"

"Treasure."

"I can't help you there." Isabella pointed out.

"Oh, but you can."

"And why is that?"

"You know the whereabouts of the treasure I wish to have in my possession."

"If I knew the whereabouts of treasure, I'm sure I would be wealthy right about now."

"Maybe ye need help remembering, have you ever heard of Treasure Island."

"Now, Hector. This woman does not affiliate with Blackbeard." Jack jumped into the deep conversation.

"She may not affiliate with such a man now, but she did. I've heard the legends about her."

"You shouldn't believe what you've read." Isabella stated.

"Oh, but I haven't read it. When I say I've heard, I mean it. I was there of course."

"You were part of the crew?"

"Yes."

"You filthy dog, let me and Jack go!" She stormed her body forward trying to escape from the large man's grip from behind her.

"Unfortunatly, I wasn't aboard at the time of their stop at Treasure Island, where your so-called dis-agreement was held." Memories flushed through Isabella's mind, she remembered Treasure Island now. It's where her ship was burnt down to the sand and her crew was killed, also resulting in her mutiny and blindness. She didn't see much of the journey to the island as she was locking in a cabin and blindfolded, and she only saw the island for a short term because of the curse.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isabella lied.

"Just let us go, Hector." Jack jumped in once again.

"I'm afraid the Intercepter has already sailed away. But, we are close to a humble island that you are in fact governor of Jack, remember?"

"I prefer staying here actually, all the rum is gone on that godforsaken island." Jack mumbled.

"Take them to the brig, separate cells." Barbossa commanded the two men holding Isabella and Jack.

"Separate cells, really?" Jack turned his head while getting dragged out.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright finished this chapter! I got a new picture for the story! Do you like it? Include your thoughts in your reviews!  
I'm going to do heaps of shout outs in the next chapter so make sure you favourite/follow/review!

Lots of love,

-E


	10. I don't know what I'd do

**Chapter 10 **

**I haven't been able to see any viewer stats or reviews in the past couple of days while I've been writing this chapter, only the amount of reviews and who they are from, so heres a couple of shoutouts:  
Ruby Evans, Sarah, Guest (Didn't leave a name.), SeasOfTime, and I'm not able to see the rest.**

**As always, More Reviews = Quicker Updates! Reviews are my payment, and they cost nothing and only a second to write them, they keep me motivated :) x**

**Now for Chapter 10..**

* * *

The silence below deck broke when a large shadow appeared in the brig. The man stood in front of Isabella's cell eyeing the woman who sat on the cold floor leaning against the bars which separated Jack from her.

"The Captain requests to have dinner with you, Miss." The large built figure spoke.

"Do I have a choice?" Isabella was defiantly not going to accept the proposal.

"Unless you want to dine with the fishes."

"What about Jack? Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

"Jack will dine with the crew."

"I wouldn't mind dining with the crew."

"You'll be discussing important subjects, just get up." Isabella sighed as she faced Jack once again, she touched his hand and gave him a smile.

"Fine, Jack is not to be treated any different."

"Whatever you say, Miss Victoria." Isabella approached the now opened doors and passed the man then corrected his last sentence.

"It's Isabella, or no name at all." She walked with her head held high up the corridor and into a smaller hallway where a open doorway was lit up from the room it opened into. The room had table top candelabras above the long dark mahogany table, also on top of the table laid metal trays and golden plates full of a glorious amount of food. Barbossa smiled at the woman and signalled her to sit down opposite the table, in which the large man who escorted Isabella to the room pulled out the cushioned wooden chair and Isabella sat on it with ease. Isabella stayed sitting silently with no emotion on her face at all.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress. You must be hungry." Isabella ponders at this for a brief moment, then pigs out on a pork chop. Barbossa watches her and Isabella starts to feel incredibly uncomfortable, she indeed was hungry, so she reaches for a small white bun.

"Try the wine, it's quite the expensive type, wouldn't want it to go to waste." He smirks as he poured red liquid into a tall glass.

"It's not the situation to drink, besides you've probably poisoned it." Isabella looks at Barbossa dead into the eyes and he chuckles.

"There would be no sense to be killing you, Isabella."

"Then why am I here? Release me, I am no use to your stupid plan!" At this point, Isabella was furious. She got her sharp knife and was ready to get out of her seat to stab the man, but this thought failed when the large escort stood closer to Isabella's chair so she couldn't escape.

"You know where Treasure Island is, and I wish for you to take my crew and I there so we can feast off treasure."

"As I said, if I knew where the bloody treasure was, I would have it by now!"

"I seem to not believe that, you will be taking the wheel tonight. If you take me to this treasure, it will take us one step closer to killing Blackbeard. And do you not want anything more in the world to see that man dead?" Isabella stayed quiet, she didn't know this part of the plan. She rather liked it, although, she wasn't exactly sure of the island.

"The compass." Isabella realised, she doesn't want anything more than to kill Blackbeard, and the way to do that is to find the island. Jack Sparrow has a compass that points to whatever it may be that you desire, this is what she will plan to use.

"That's my girl. Now, get it off Jack Sparrow and you will be at the wheel tonight. You have until dawn to set this boat on its way to Treasure Island."

"On one condition, Jack gets the Pearl back once this has completed."

"Your wish is my command, poppet. You're dismissed." Barbossa dismissed Isabella and she stood, giving off a small curtsy in a sarcastic way. The large man once again escorted Isabella, but this time to the Galley where Jack sat with most of his old crew which wasn't that bad at all. He sat next to his old first mate, Gibbs. The room went silent once Isabella walked in.

"Jack, may I speak with you?"

"Excuse me lads." Jack said and pulled out his chair as he stood up. Jack followed Isabella out the door, admiring her figure as she walked. She stopped in the corridor and faced Jack.

"I need your compass."

"What for?"

"It'll lead me to the Island."

"Are you really helping these people? You can't trust these pirates!" He pushed her up against the wooden post in a mixed range of emotions, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"I trust you, can they be any different?"

"You have no idea what Barbossa has done to me."

"I can assure you it's nothing compared to what Blackbeard did to me." Their faces were very close, whispering just in case anyone was around.

"They'll kill you, Isabella. Who knows what will happen, they'll kill you once you lead them to the treasure!" Isabella pushed Jack away, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He promised he'll give you the Pearl back once we are at the island."

"You didn't need to do that."

"Whats done is done, it's not your burden to bare." Isabella took the compass from Jack's pocket then turned around and made her way up to the deck, where she was to stay the entire night. Jack went back to the galley where he finished his ongoing conversations.

Mr. Cotton was at the wheel when Isabella arrived so she could take over, he gave her a smile and walked down to the galley.

It was a long night for sure, a cold one of that. She was wearing nothing but the thin dress and the corset made it hard to breathe properly in the weather conditions. At some points she almost fell asleep at the wheel, it had been an exhausting past couple of days.

* * *

It was sunrise, it was a warm day, but a cold breeze flew over now and then. Isabella had goosebumps while trying to recover from the freezing night, her lips were purple and her face was pale. She was usually much tougher than this, but years off the sea caused her strength to lessen.

"I see we are on our way." Barbossa said strongly.

"Yes, Captain." Isabella said in a shaky husky voice.

"You will do the same for the remaining part of the day." He commanded cruelly.

"But, Cap-"

"No buts, you'll do as I say."

"Yes, Captain Barbossa." She mumbled, giving a death stare at the filthy man that stood before her. He turned around and proceeded to examine work of other men. She wasn't sure where Jack was, she was hoping he's treated well. Isabella started to whisper an old chanty, Jolly Sailer Bold. She was interrupted by Master Gibbs.

"I told you Jack would come for you."

"Took him a while." Her voice still shaking.

"You must've been freezing up her last night." Gibbs said in sympathy, she nodded as a reply.

"I'll see if I can find you something more..warm." He smiled and walked into the Captains Quarters. Half an hour later, he returned with a thicker dress with a tighter fit, Isabella accepted it. It's better than nothing.

"I'll take over for a while, you go get changed."

"Thankyou, Gibbs." She nodded and dismissed herself from the wheel.

* * *

_Many Hours Later_

Isabella hasn't slept for almost 38 hours, she needed sleep. She was even more tired than before, and actually falling asleep on the wheel. It was past sunset, it was defiantly late. Isabella's eyes fell more heavy than ever, they closed and she fell onto the floor in heavy sleep.

"That'll do lads, take her back to the brig." Barbossa commanded and a man scurried over to lift her up, another followed. They almost dragged her to the brigs, she couldn't wake up, she was too tired.

Jack was sitting in his cell, examining his pocket knife which was too dull to cut anything. He heard footsteps from the stairs and put his attention to the new company. He was almost shocked at the sight of how Isabella had closed her eyes, she looked pale white and almost in a dead form. Which was the incorrect thing to assume.

"What did you do to her?" He stood in anger.

"Nothing, she's just sleeping. Relax Sparrow." The shorter man said as he opened the cell.

"Be careful with her!" He said as he saw the men pretty much throw her onto the floor. The two men walked back up to the deck, leaving Isabella and Jack alone in their cells. He reached in-between the bars to hold her cold hands, hopefully warming them up. It wasn't much warmer in the brig, it was stuffy, but cold.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered and dazed off into sleep, very much like Isabella.

* * *

_Next Morning_

Isabella woke with an odd silence, usually there was one or two sounds here or there, but oddly enough it was complete silence. She had slept in a awkward position that night, with one arm in-between the two bars where she was once holding Jacks hand, and her body on the side with nothing for comfort. She felt around for a sign of Jack, her eyes still recovering from sleep. Jack was no where to be seen, she got up and looked out into a tiny hole in the wooden walls of the vessel, it was bright and early, after sunrise. Way past the first meal for the day considering there was no smell of any kind of food, and it would be much louder if it were very early.

Isabella stood from her position and walked over to the gate area of the cell walls and started yelling out.

"Hello? Anybody? Wheres Jack?!" She started to get a bit worried, who knows what these men could do to Jack.

"I'm ready to continue steering the ship! I'm not tired anymore!" She yelled louder.

"You men don't know where you're going!" Isabella gave out a final yell, and thats when a shadow appeared in the brig.

"Will you quit your screaming? You'll waken the dead with that scream!" He whispered in a humorous tone.

"I'm ready to fur fill my orders."

"As long as you don't fall asleep at the helm once again, m'lady." The man spoke with a bit of an irish tone hinting through, he unlocked the cell and let Isabella free for the day once again.

"Wheres Jack? What happened to him?" She took a dagger from the mans pocket and pinned him against the wall.

"Nothing, calm down. He's with Barbossa, negotiating and levelling out their past experiences with each other." The man stuttered.

"Thank you, and thank you." Isabella dropped the man and put the pocket in between her bralette and corset so it wouldn't do much harm to her while providing a secret weapon compartment. She walked with a fast pace up the stairs and above deck, looking around for signs of Jack or the Captain, they must be in the Captain's Quarters.

* * *

"Don't you miss this room? Such finery, such delight." Barbossa smirked as he cocked his one leg and the wooden leg on top of the dark desk.

"I feel as though it's a trick question, Hector-" Many knocks on the door interrupted Jack's reply,

"Come in." Barbossa said loudly, Isabella pushed the door open with some force, not enough force to slam it against the surrounding wall.

"Aye, Good morning Victoria. So nice to see you up and early, not sleeping."

"Why are you speaking with Jack?" Isabella approached the desk quickly, Jack stood watch at this conversation.

"You never said I wasn't aloud to speak with Jack, besides we have some catching up to do."

"Next time, tell me first. I don't want to wake up in the morning without the sight of Jack, I don't want to return to the brig withou-"

"I get it, you seem to have affections for this man, aye?" Barbossa realised, thinking he could use this as leverage in a way for the future, he could use it as a way to get rid of Jack so he doesn't get the Pearl back. This statement made the room feel more awkward than before.

"That's not important."

"No, whats important is that we get to Treasure Island before Blackbeard himself finds us. And I don't suppose you want that?"

"I'll be on my way." Isabella excused herself to the helm, where she once again took over the wheel, holding the compass in one of her hands.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter ten! I hope you enjoyed, nothing too interesting, but a fill in on whats going on before the big stuff happens.**

**QOTC (Question Of The Chapter): How would you feel about a big plot twist, hey? I have one planned, so it can make the story longer, or if you want the story a bit more short and sweet tell me and maybe I wont consider the twist :3 Mwahaha**

**Review and tell me your answer!**

**-E**


	11. Protective

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N:**Once again, I am not able to who my reviews are from! So, I want to thank you so much for all the kind words!

They are starting to get back up and running, so now you can review and expect a reply/shoutout.

Here we go, drumroll please for Chapter Eleven..

* * *

It had been a week, exhausted long days and long nights. Isabella was threatened if she fell asleep on duty one more time, she will be forced to walk the place, where she added a few smart-arse replies to set their minds straight that she's actually human and needs sleep. On this particular day, the storms and cold weather from the previous week cleared. Finally, sun. Isabella was offered a cabin in exchange for her works, but she gave it to Jack. For two reasons, the first and most obvious she wasn't too comfortable with having a cabin that doesn't have a lock on the door whereas any man could come in and attack her, the second was that she was feel a bit protective over Jack. She didn't know everything that happened the the two years or so in-between Jack's and Isabella's separation. Although, she was free to rome around the decks from sunrise to sunset as long as she had someone with her. Which wasn't all that bad when she found out that her guardian was Mr. Gibbs.

The sun was blazing the dry upper decks of the Pearl, Isabella was prone to the rays of the fierce ball of fire that flew in the sky, she wasn't one to get burnt of that matter. She was one to get hot, fast, and to get exhausted fast, as you may already know.

"You don't have to sit out in the sun all day, just because of me." She spoke facing the horizon, hands on the wheel. Her voice woke the sleeping red man lying on the helm's floor.

"But I do miss, it's my new duty."

"Who says you have to do whatever it is your told?" Isabella turned her head to smirk at the man on the floor.

"Captain Barbossa, he gives me a chance to live a free life, and in return I do as he says."

"It's not a free life if you take orders from him all day."

"He's my Captain. Like you were once."

"Point proven, I must say I was a marvellous Captain."

"I wouldn't know, the dawn of the Blackbeard's pet was a period were I was drunk off my backside in Tortuga, I hadn't met Jack then. He was still young and less..Hairy." He chuckled, Gibbs was one of the few nice pirates Isabella has come across in her years.

"For your information, I was not Blackbeard's pet. I was more like, a pupil whom grew to hate the teacher." She tried to make out what she was thinking.

"If you say so."

"How did you meet Jack? I never heard of the story."

"I personally think he'd rather it for me not to say, to you."

"To me? Jack's not around, therefore he will not hear."

"Fine. It was a typical night in Tortuga, I sat in a pub with a fine lass on me lap, as per usual. I was a bit younger then, considering I wasn't classified as a pirate, I was more of a homeless thief. I didn't have the facial hair, and the hair on me head wasn't as white and grey as it is now"

"Go on."

"So then, I hear from one of me mates that a pirate was starting to get fairly popular around the Caribbean. I wasn't sure of the name, I was only sure that he was in port at the time. Well, he didn't have a ship. I also heard he was a lousy pirate and lost his vessel in battle, I heard numorous accounts of the incident I didn't know which one was true."

"That was when I.."

"Aye, anyways. So, in comes a man dressed in usual couture for a pirate none the less, didn't have that unruly dreadlocks at the time. Neither did he have the braided beard but he did have a small must ache and goatee and what not. Nor the black lined eyes."

"I can't imagine the look of such a man, I would honestly think he's a different person."

"He sure was different, he looked young. Had the same bandana on that he's wearing now, I wonder how many times that has been washed.."

"Get to the point Gibbs."

"Oh, right. So, the woman on me lap seemed to know the face and walked up to the man. Scarlett slapped the daylights out of him."

"I wouldn't be surprised." She scoffed.

"She walked back to me and jumped back onto me lap like nothing ever happened. Then, Jack came up to me and whispered 'Careful mate, she's a wild one.' Or something like that, I can't remember completely due to the fact that I wasn't in my best sober state. The night went on, Scarlett moved on to another lad, I got drunker." Gibbs paused to take a sip from his bottle of rum and swallowed, "A couple of gunshots sounded, then a wild roar of screams, typical night at a tavern full of drunk pirates. I went over to the commotion to see Jack in a brawl with another man, he wasn't the strongest I've ever seen."

"He got beaten?"

"Aye, he gave up after a couple swings. Begged for mercy, then ran away." Isabella couldn't contain her laughter, she now understood why Jack didn't want many people to know, especially Isabella.

"What happened after?"

"I found the poor lad sitting, drinking away his sorrows on the nearby beach. Didn't stop talking for the entire night and became best friends, even if the man was half me age."

"That's a great story, good for blackmailing." Isabella chuckled, and Gibbs joined her laughter. Their amusement was stopped when Barbossa interrupted the conversation.

"Concentration is the key to having a successful voyage, Miss Isabella."

"If you want me to take you to the proper place, you need to stop acting like a pole is up your as-"

"Enough, Gibbs you are excused. I'll watch over her from now on." Barbossa gazed into the short old mans eyes, Gibbs then nodded and turned around to walk down below deck. Barbossa turned his attention towards Isabella who wasn't so happy anymore, and was trying to ignore the uncomfortableness of being watched by such a man.

"So, Bella. Tell me, what is it that fills the room when you're with Jack? I've noticed some odd tension, not the bad kind."

"It is none of your business. Plus, my names Isabella to you."

"Oh, but it is my business. You see, if you co-operate with me at all times, then Jack doesn't get hurt by the end of this."

"You wouldn't dare. We had an agreement."

"It's your fault you didn't specify that he wasn't going to get hurt. You just agreed to the fact that he's going to get the Pearl back, I can just simply get this godforsaken vessel thrown back into Davy Jone's locker."

"If you want me to take you to the Island, then you are going to not place a single finger on Jack." At this moment, a cold blade was pressed against the woman's neck, firmly.

"You are going to take me to the Island. That is final, I will come to a final decision once I have my silver and gold."

"There is no point in threatening me, I can just simply lead you to the wrong Island and you wouldn't know it." The sword dropped off Isabella's neck, and Barbossa decided it was a good idea to dismiss the woman from the helm immediately.

"Show me the heading." Barbossa stood closer to Isabella and looked at the compass in her left hand. "Very well, you are to go back to the brig and rest. You will be needed to return sunrise tomorrow, understand? I'll have a crew member wake you if you are in your slumber." He smirked and she let go of the wheel slowly, a man walked up the stairs and grabbed a firm grip on Isabella's shoulder, leading her to the brig. On the way down, she passed Jack's cabin. Oh how she longed for his arms to comfort her. She hadn't talked to him for a while now, a couple of days. She was in love for sure, although she was uneasy thinking about if he felt the same way.

Jack was lying on his bunk, staring at the creaky ceiling. His mind in total recall of the events in the past few years, through meeting with 'Isabella', finding out her true identity, regrettably leaving her in Port Royal where she soon faced the gallows, realising she wasn't blind anymore, then the night were they became one. Most of all, he was thinking about his feelings, he felt a variety of emotions. The one most independent, was love. He did feel the same way, the two were in love. He wasn't sure of what will happen in the near future, when they get to the island, what will happen? Who knows what will happen, what if Blackbeards there? What if.

The heat soon faded into another night of coldness, Isabella sat once again in her new temporary home, the brig. She could see her breath, but she cherished these simple moments because at one point in her life, she felt the same way, cold and scared, but it was in complete darkness. Her thoughts began to lessen as she drifted off into sleep. Her body enveloped in a scratchy fabric which was the closest she could get to comfort.

It must've been a stormy night for all Isabella knew, her dress was dampened and the walls were wet. It was fading though, it was getting warmer. The only source of light into the brig was the few holes here and there in the walls, and the light coming from the deck above. It was the usual morning, not so many voices but defiantly people were already fulfilling their duties. Isabella wondered what Jack was doing, he was probably bored to death and going crazy without any rum to drink. Isabella shivered unexpectedly for some unknown reason and realised she had goosebumps so she rubbed her arms and sighed. Another stressful day. She sat in her cell for a while, until Gibbs entered the brig with a steaming bowl of stew and the keys.

"Oh, you're awake! Good morning Miss Norrington." He gave a bright smile while placing the bowl on a nearby barrel so he could unlock the cell.

"You seem rather happy to see me this morning." With a clink, the cell doors were open and Gibbs walked in handing the bowl with a spoon to Isabella.

"I finally got a good night sleep, storms make me feel better."

"I wish I could say the same." She said, her shivers started to disappear.

"Aye, well. Barbossa ordered me to accompany our other guest, due to the fact that I'm apparently distracting you."

"Well, in that case, could you pass a message off to Jack for me?"

"I sure will, I love being a messenger, back when I was a boy-"

"Thankyou. Uh, tell him that I..I, uh.." Her words didn't exactly go through as her mind puzzled through her emotions.

"Miss him?" Gibbs suggested.

"Thats the one, tell him that I..miss him." Isabella sighed and took the bowl from the floor, she used the spoon to stir the thick stew. Her stomach silently rumbled at the smell of warm food.

"Cap'n says that you need to hurry, he wants you at the helm immediately."

"Well then, I'll take my time." She blew the stew to cool it down a bit before quickly putting a spoonful in her mouth. Gibbs chuckled and walked up the small flight of stairs leading to the deck above.

Once Isabella finished her meal, she left the bowl in the cell and walked slowly to the stairs, she was still a bit tired but she was awake enough to do a simple task called walking. Isabella felt the need to run into Jacks cabin and plant a kiss on his addictive lips. She had to restrain herself though, if she did the slightest thing wrong, she could get him hurt. On her way through the middle deck she did pass the corridor with Jacks room, she also passed the hammocks where the crew loudly slept. There was snoring, talking, coughing, and grumbling, as per usual. Isabella accidentally bumped one man on his elbow while trying to get through to the ladder, he let out a soft grumble which she sighed to, thankfully she didn't wake a man from his deep slumber, that would be very bad.

"As you were." She whispered to the man, and slowly walked to the ladder. Isabella was soon reunited with the sun and fresh air, she rubbed her eyes as the bright light stung them.

'I need to get me some of that kohl..' She thought to herself, it was a good idea considering she was now spending extra long hours in the sun. Although, she might make herself look a bit silly, or she could look rather good with the new touch to her flawless natural face. Once Isabella was on the helm, she nodded to Cotton and he let go of the wheel while nodding in response.

'Another day.' Her mind spoke, she took the compass in her hand and opened it.

It was a usual day, oh so the crew thought. No one knew or even bothered to know that they had a shadow. Another ship on the tail, not so far away. Well, the crew didn't know until Isabella looked behind her, revealing to her eyes the white sails and a beautifully decorated vessel, blue and gold. A navy vessel, she didn't want to admit she knew exactly who was Captaining this vessel, but she did. Lord Cutler Beckett. He was seeking revenge, and knew exactly where to get it. Especially aboard the Black Pearl, everyone aboard was due for an appointment of the gallows for sure. Although, execution is one of the many things that they manage to escape.

"Captain! Captain!" Isabella yelled at the top of her voice, trying to pay attention to the wheel and the navigation she was expected to do. A few men gathered up at the helm, trying to figure out what Isabella was worrying and yelling about, finally Gibbs and Barbossa entered the scene.

"Captain, we have company." Isabella said in a softer tone than her previous, Barbossa walked up the stairs, his eyes to the ship on the horizon.

"Hoist the colours."

"What? They'll kill us all!"

"Lord Beckett has the chats and map leading to the treasure."

"What! So there was a chart all this time and you decided to torture me instead?" She couldn't control her anger.

"Love, you need to stop trusting pirates."

"You are an awful man." She yelled, letting go of the wheel. The Pearl thrusted forwards and made an awful sound. Isabella pulled a sword out of a nearby man's trousers and pointed it at the Captain.

"Remember what we discussed earlier." Barbossa said, his head directing Isabella's to Jack who newly arrived at the commotion.

"An awful man indeed." She whispered, returning the sword to the man. Isabella once again placed her hands on the wheel, her eyes directed to the man looking right at her while he was pulled away, her heart sunk as Jack disappeared back below deck.

"Now, as I said boys. Hoist the colours!" Barbossa yelled, a couple men ran to their stations.

"Have the cannons at ready, just in case." Isabella said to the Captain, he chuckled and vanished down the stairs and back into his cabin.

* * *

**There we go for Chapter 11, little bit of a cliffhanger but oh well, they are kind of fun at the same time, it gets you thinking ;)**

**Review please! Hopefully is good to me and actually tells me when I get the reviews!**

**As always, more feedback = quicker updates! It keeps me motivated, and I love hearing what you think.**

**Love you all, x**

**-E**


	12. Waiting for the Opportune Moment

Chapter 12

Authors Note at end of this chapter instead x

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the navy vessel was side by side with the Black Pearl. The HMS Dauntless was around the same size, but no match for speed. A plank was pulled out between the two, Isabella stood at the helm, hopefully away from view. Cutler Beckett stood tall wearing his usual couture, him and three other men in uniforms stood side by side on the Pearl. Barbossa approached the men with a not-so pleased look on his old face.

"Cutler Beckett, so nice to have you aboard the Pearl." Captain Barbossa spat.

"Yes, I had a run in with the Intercepter, the crew were without their first captain. Interesting really, they said that we would find her here, on the Pearl." Beckett said in a rather calm tone.

"If you're looking for Vic-" Barbossas words were interrupted.

"It's Isabella, and I'm right here." Isabella approached the circle of men.

"Just as I thought, boys take her away." Beckett signalled the three men to grab hold of her.

"I suggest ye not to do that."

"And why is that? She's a criminal."

"Who isn't? Besides, she be the only one that between our two crews who has been to Treasure Island. So let her go." Barbossa ordered, Isabella's scrambling and mumbling in-between the men's arms ended when they threw her back over to the Pearl's crew.

"I propose a negotiation Hector Barbossa involving future circumstances with the topic we spoke about last time we met, will you come aboard the Dauntless? I know we are both looking for the same thing." Beckett finally realised the potential in using Isabella, he would get what he wants, and Barbossa will get what he wants. It's a win win situation between the both of them, Isabella will possibly die or get captured in such a manner that she will never do anything to harm the East India Trading company once again, and Barbossa would get his share of the treasure.

Jack joined the circle of men once he broke free from his cabin. He spotted Isabella getting held from the Pearl's crew after her fall, he didn't know that they saved her from a fall, he thought it was the complete opposite. Barbossa and Beckett were making their way to the plank that lead back over to the Dauntless when Jack caught their attention.

"Let go of her you foolish bastards!" He broke the men free from Isabella.

"It's okay, Jack. They helped me." She was now being held by Jack, for the first time in a week or so. It felt so good, her heart was beating as she turned to look into his eyes. For a brief moment, everything was silent as the two looked at each other with complete innocence and devotion.

"Young love." Barbossa spat interrupting the couple's moment, he walked onto the Dauntless with Beckett and his men following.

The Black Pearl was now silent, the crew had hurried off either below deck or to gather around to tell stories of some sort. The two lovers stood with their eyes drawn one another, in complete silence yet their minds were buzzing with emotion. The silence broke and the two embraced in a hug, the warmth of Jacks body was perfect to comfort for Isabella's cold skin. It had only been a week or so, but it felt like eternity. Minutes later, the couple broke from their embrace, Jack planted a soft peck on Isabella's cheekbone which brought shivers down her spine.

"Jack, I'm scared." She spoke for the second time the two have been together in the matter of minutes.

"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of, I won't let them do anything to you." He brought his hand to cup her chin, lifting it towards his face.

"I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you."

"Why? Everything I need is perfectly with me, despite not captaining the Pearl."

"If Blackbeard ever finds out you've had me, here. He'd have you killed." Her voice dropped to a tone of soft spoken words. Jack knew she was right, but he didn't want her to worry. He wanted her to feel safe, he wanted her to feel like the strong woman she truly is.

"It's going to be alright." Jack smiled at her, and she replied with a small smile which was as beautiful as ever in his eyes.

"For the meantime, Barbossa won't be back aboard for a while, we may 'swell catch up a little now." Isabella's said rather cheekily, her sweet smile turned into a sweet smirk. Jack smirked but it dropped once he spotted a man in red.

"We have company, love." He directed her face to a member of Beckett's crew who was ordered to keep an eye on Isabella and Jack. Isabella elbowed Jacks ribs lightly and chuckled.

"Not that type of catching up." Isabella giggled and began to caress Jacks unruly hair next to his ear.

"Oh, right." Jack noted and brought Isabella closer, the air in-between them was slowly closing up as they moved into each other. No gap remained there, the two shared a passionate kiss. The man in red rolled his eyes and forced himself to look away as the couple turned and moved so Jack's lower back was resting against a barrel. Isabella was so thankful to be back in his arms, but the love cannot grow due to the risks it might have in the future. What if the compass pointed to Jack instead of the Island? Her thoughts were running wild in her head, she cleared them and deepened the kiss, wiping away all doubts. Jacks hands were cupped at the back of her neck, tangled in her dark blonde hair, he tugged lightly as the the woman pushed her lips further into his. Oh, how he longed for her, nothing seemed bad when she was around anymore. For all he cared, he could be on a deserted island with her and nothing else would matter in the world other than being there with Isabella. The kiss ended, a perfect kiss of that. Who knows how long it went for, who cares? Jack and Isabella sat at the front of the Pearl, backs against the railing. Her head was resting on his shoulder as his right arm was swung around her back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just honouring and cherishing the moment. The silence broke when Isabella started to speak.

"Jack?"

"Yes, love." He responded in the sweetest of tones, his voice made Isabella's knees weak.

"Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Whats going to happen? After all this?"

"Hopefully a happily ever after."

"That only happens in stories."

"Life is a story, Bella." Jack hasn't used Bella instead of Isabella since she was the blind girl aboard the Pearl who happened to fall in love with a Pirate.

"You wish to get the Pearl back, right?" Isabella questioned, hopefully it's a yes considering the negotiation she had with Barbossa implying that Jack is to get the Pearl back once Barbossa finds the treasure.

"I do. Why do you ask?"

"No, it's just that..nevermind. I just wish for the best." She hesitated, she is not to tell Jack about the negotiation, he would freak out.

"You hesitated." Jack whispered into her ear.

"Did not." She playfully spoke back, hoping he would change the subject. Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead after she pulled her head from being on his shoulder. It was sunset already, Barbossa must've been on the Dauntless longer than expected.

"It's sunset." Jack looked to his left, facing the gap in the railing. He slowly stood up while Isabella did the same. The horizon was lit like a contained forest fire. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"It's beautiful, as always." She commented on the bright bulb sinking into the horizon.

"You're beautiful, as always." Jack responded quietly, Isabella realised that he wasn't look at the horizon after all, he was gazing at her. She looked to him, their eyes met. As they were about the kiss, the two Captains of the two vessels returned onto the Pearl, barking at the crew to gather round. Isabella sighed, she wanted that kiss.

"The opportune moment." Jack whispered to himself, watching her turn away while he secretly took his hand out of his coat pocket to reveal a beautiful golden ring. He sighed and faced the gathering, they soon were part of it.

"We have decided that both the Dauntless and the Black Pearl will sail side by side, both on a journey to Treasure Island. With an equal share of the treasure." Lord Beckett announced.

"Aye, what he said." Barbossa added, aiming his voice towards his crew. Both the crews started to mumble amongst themselves, most likely cuss words.

"Quiet, quiet." Beckett calmed the men.

"What if we come across Blackbeard?" A woman's voice was heard from the back of the circle, making its way towards the centre where the Captains stood.

"Oh, Victoria. We will simply kill him." Barbossa replied to Isabella.

"It's not that simple." She protested.

"It's not like you've tried." Beckett snapped back.

"Will you be using the charts? Will I be dismissed from my position?" She questioned.

"If you have questions, we will answer them after." Barbossa said on behalf of both Beckett and himself.

"You are all dismissed, the Black Pearl will lead." Beckett passed the charts over to the Pearl's captain. The crew rushed of to their sailing stations, or below deck to sleep.

"Victoria, Jack. We would love to have you aboard the Dauntless for supper." Lord Beckett offered. Isabella turned to look at Jack, he shrugged and she turned back around.

"Do we have a choice?"

"I insist." Beckett said in a somewhat quiet yet rather creepy tone, creating a shiver down Isabella's spine.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit of a short chapter in comparisson to my previous super long ones, but I bought a HUGE supply of novels from my local bookstore and I've been in love with the Mortal Instruments series, and I started a Wreck this Journal so my life has been not busy but just distractive :3

Hope you don't mind, next chapter will be up in the next couple of days as long as you leave a review x

Follow/Favourite/Have an amazing day,

until next time - E


	13. Stuttering

Chapter 13

_A long chapter for you all, enjoy. x _

* * *

The dining table was laid out nicely with single candelabras presented in the centre at either ends of the table. Beckett said at the end with Isabella and Jack facing each other. They could've surely spread themselves out but it was too late now.

Beckett offered the guests wine and Jack accepted the offering, Isabella didn't want to accept anything from such a man.

Soon enough there were plates of finely cut slices of pork accompanied by a serving of vegetables. Cutler Beckett and Jack had no problem in eating their meals, once again Isabella refused.

"It's only polite if you eat the food I provide you." Beckett spoke, piercing a single pea with his silver fork.

"I'm not hungry." She lied, she was starving. She only had a small proportion of the porridge Mister Gibbs gave her earlier on in the day and that was it. Jack locked his chocolate eyes with her grey ones, the glaring shortly finished once Beckett filled Jack's glass once again.

Isabella was feeling very uncomfortable, she knew Beckett was going to ask some very uneasy questions, some maybe including her current relationship status involving Sparrow. Which to her bad luck, he did.

"I cannot help but notice the incredible amount of tension in this room." He glared at the two lovebirds who were awkwardly sitting facing each other. Isabella disregarded this comment and continued to stare at the mahogany table. "Please do not tell me you two are planning on getting married, there is nothing worse then criminal couples honestly. I must say, the two of you are quite the criminals." Beckett was surely getting a bit tipsy from the wine, he must've had a few glasses with Barbossa as well, but he remained somewhat formal but his words were nothing getting thought through.

After this rather awkward question and statement, Isabella once again placed a glare at Jack, he looked down into his lap where he fisted the golden ring that he hadn't had a chance to return it back into it's compartment where it had been living in ever since the reunion in Port Royal where he spent the majority of his remaining coins on the very expensive ring hoping the best for the future proposal. She wondered why he was acting in such a way, staring into his hands underneath the table, she not knowing what he had inside them, he had a strange look on his face, not sadness but not happy.

Beckett interrupted the awkward silence, "I'd honestly never of thought that Jack Sparrow would've settled for somebody." He teased, looking at Jack's face. Isabella didn't want to reply, neither did Jack.

"I take it that you don't want to answer these types of questions. Would you like to hear what your Captain and I agreed to?"

"He's not our Captain." The two spoke at the exact same time, with a similar tone, serious. They looked at each other as if they read each others mind. Isabella gave a small smile at the occurrence and decided to repeat the statement.

"He is not our Captain." She spoke firmly.

"I see. Well, disregarding that. Hector and I have come to the agreement as to everything would be just as they were before, you, Victoria will be manning the helm at most hours, with three hour intervals every so often for resting time-"

"That is not fair." Jack finally spoke for himself, being protective and sympathetic over Isabella.

"Jack Sparrow, it is not your place to come to that conclusion. Besides, Victoria is the only one who has been to the Island so she will know where to go."

"Barbossa told me you had the charts, and the map to the treasure." Isabella responded.

"We have the map, not the charts. The Dauntless had a run in with Queen Anne's Revenge while seeking the Pearl to find you." At this, Isabella placed a worrying look in Jack's direction.

"You didn't tell him that I'm here, on the Pearl, right?" She started to produce a mass amount of worry.

"Yes, why?" Beckett simply spoke but that one word made Isabella's anxiety start to kick in. Her mood changed swiftly from worrying to anger.

"You..What?" Isabella stood quickly, making her head spin wildly, that didn't bother her due to she had other things that are currently bothering her. Jack stood aswell, in silence yet he had the same face as Isabella.

"He will kill us all! Why in devil's name would you do such a thing? He knows I'm on the sea, he knows I'm here! He will know that I'm taking you to the Island!" She started to yell.

"Beg your pardon?" Beckett was in a weird state seeing the woman suddenly start yelling after such a quiet conversation previously.

"You have no idea." Before Isabella knew it, tears were dripping down her sun kissed cheeks, she ran out the room with Jack following her. She was almost at the gangplank which connected the two decks, when someone grabbed her waist and twirled her around. The exotic scent made sure she knew exactly who it was, the warmth of his body suddenly made everything seem a lot smaller.

"No one is going to hurt you, along as I'm here." Jack huskily whispered, tracing circles in her back while she was leaning into his warm chest, embracing in such a comforting hug.

She was going to respond, but once again their moment was interrupted.

"Victoria! We are setting sail once again, therefore you must stop with the distractions and get a move on!" Barbossa barked at the couple. Isabella instantly retreated her head from the warm flesh and faced the barking man.

"They need to stop calling me that." She mumbled to Jack, he chuckled and helped her climb up the few stairs leading to the gangplank. The two cautiously crossed, trying not to fall into the crashing cold waves.

Another storm was brewing, not good. Isabella turned to face Jack once they returned to the Pearl, but he must've disappeared to his station. She frowned, no goodbye. Her thoughts moved on as she took her mind off Jack and held the compass in front of her while walking up the stairs to the helm.

Isabella slowly untied the rope that was strapped onto the wheel from keeping it steady, a couple crew members pulled the gangplank back onto the vessel and the rest pulled the anchor. Barbossa began to bark orders for the storm brewing looks to be a strong one, therefore the crew needs to be alert at all times, just incase the battling waves are too much for the Pearl.

The compass seemed to be working weird, it'll settle at one place and move to another, as if it was rocking with the ship.

"Odd." She thought out loud, then looked up to see where the compass was pointing as it too rocked. The reason it was rocking was because it was following Jack, he was on the deck trying to walk without stumbling from the ships movements. "No, no, no. This cannot be happening. Goddammit Isabella, get a hold of yourself! You need this, you need to get to the Island and then you can have Jack all you want!" She spoke to herself, silently cursing at the compass.

"Is there a problem Miss?" Barbossa noticed the woman acting weirdly. Isabella quickly reacted and shut the compass so the Captain wouldn't see.

"No, Captain."

"Good." He whispered in Isabella's ears, making her feel very uncomfortable and the hairs at the back of her neck springing up. She nodded, and he dismissed himself.

It wasn't as cold as other storms, but she could still get very sick. She's surprised that she hasn't died of the common cold, or even gotten the flu.

* * *

Two days since Isabella's last encounter with Jack, two days too much. She didn't want to feel like the overprotective, overly obsessed type of girl, but it was getting to her head. She saw him here or there, Barbossa noticed she started to get distracted whenever she saw him on the deck, her mind would go out of focus, so the Captain ordered that she is not to speak with Jack until they see the Island on the horizon.

Isabella was in her own little world, manning the helm, staring off into the sunrise. She hadn't slept for around twelve hours, she was called for duty at midnight. At least she got longer breaks than previously, but it didn't help her once she was in the heat for so long, or in the stormy weather that came once or twice every fortnight. The HMS Dauntless was not too far behind the Pearl, it kept up with the black sailed ship which was impressive.

The brig wasn't as bad as it seemed anymore, Isabella was getting used to it. Although, she would do anything for even the worst mattress underneath her back. But, in the meantime the floor will have to do. It was a couple hours until her next break, where she would finally and hopefully get a good quick sleep.

Isabella somehow made the compass work, she persuaded herself that she needs to get through Blackbeard before she can have her treasure, which isn't silver and gold. In fact, that treasure is aboard and above deck speaking to Mister Gibbs and tying sailor knots, trying not to look at Isabella. She tried not to look, but she couldn't help herself, especially because he had his shirt off. His muscular back tensed while he leant over to grab more ropes, he spun around to reply to Gibbs which just made the situation worse for Isabella because she could see his tanned, inked and scarred chest.

"Set your priorities straight, Isabella." She whispered to herself, she picked up the habit of talking to herself from being alone the majority of the time. After the go she had at herself, the compass turned to where it was meant to be pointing, not at Jack.

The dress she was wearing started to become very scratchy, her undergarments were still intact but it was starting to get very uncomfortable to live in. It would scratch and rub against the large sensitive spots on her back from the past when she got flogged. Thinking about that only made everything worse but in a way better, it reminded her why she wanted to kill Blackbeard. Which was a good motive for the current mission. The voyage was coming to an end, and Isabella knew it. She felt like she had been where she was sailing, even though it pretty much looks like every other spot in the open sea. She just, sort of, knew.

Hours flew bye, she finally got dismissed. Her stomach growled at the smell of warm food in the galley, the crew must've been eating as there was laughter and conversations echoing the vessel. She sighed, she wanted to join as she knew Jack was in there. No one was watching her, she was dismissed without a crew member to accompany her, which was strange. How was she supposed to get the keys to the cell? Maybe it was a sign, maybe she is to go into the galley and eat with Jack, and the crew.

When her mind was off pondering making up theories as to why she was left to leave by herself, the real reason was Barbossa knew they were approaching the waters in which Treasure Island sits, he could see it in her face while she was at the helm.

He has a plan; a devilish plan of that. This plan will go splendid if Isabella got to spend her breaks with Jack before they hit land.

Isabella walked into the galley, the crew suddenly went silent, they were staring at her as if she was naked, as if they have never seen a woman before. It was rather strange, as they see her all the time at the helm, doing a better job at being a pirate than most of the crew overall. The only man that wasn't staring at her as if she was a ghost, was Jack Sparrow. Yes, he stared at her, but it wasn't for any other reason than lust.

"As you were." Isabella gave a polite smile and walked over to the basin. After she washed her hands, she splashed her face with water. Now that she was free to Jack's arms, she couldn't have herself falling asleep. She only had a few hours of relaxing time before it'll be the same old draining long period of standing on her aching feet, getting blinded by the suns rays. Isabella reached for a rag to pat her face dry, whilst doing so she felt someone staring at her. Therefore, she turned around only to see the tanned man sitting at the table full of pirates whom have carried on with their conversations, staring at her, not participating in the conversation. This new topic was very different to the previous topic of conversation that the crew held before Isabella entered the room.

* * *

_Previously, Half an hour ago._

Many of the crew members were drunk off their asses, not giving a care in the world as the boat rocked side to side giving them a form of comfort that they always felt on the sea. On the other hand, Jack was strangely sober. He sat amongst the crew, playing with the various rings on his hand. Taking them off, putting them on other fingers, taking them off again, and returning them to their main position. He was somewhat nervous, he didn't know how to finally tell his mates, _old crew, _what he was planning to do after all this has finished.

"Mates." Jack called, the men in the galley quietened and began to listen to him.

"Aye, Jack?" Mister Gibbs who sat next to Jack responded and took another swig of his almost empty bottle of rum.

"I need to tell you all something, actually..No. I need to ask you something first." Jack was very serious about the upcoming topic.

"Go ahead." Pintel spoke, him also taking a sip of his rum.

"First with the question; What..er..Do you all think of.." Jack stuttered unable to comprehend what he was asking.

"Isabella?" Gibbs interrupted, finishing his question.

"Aye, Bella." Jack smiled at the nickname, she hated being called Bella. It made her feel like a child, somewhat vulnerable. Isabella had a more fierce ring to it, as she said.

"I think she's darling." One of the youngest crew members spoke, he was mature for his age, Jack forgot his name though. Before Jack could reply, agreeing to the young boys comment, he was interrupted by a chorus of compliments.

"Pretty." Ragetti slurred.

"Scares me a little, but very, very attractive. If I do say so myself." Another crew member commented, with a couple of laughs in reply.

"Very..witty, interesting little thing, she's lovely but I can tell that if you get on her bad side she'll flog yo-" Mister Gibbs got interrupted.

"That's enough. So you all.. like her? As a friend, or acquaintances because if you liked her more than that, I would like to-" Jack asked unsure of the crew's thoughts.

"Yes, Jack. She's quite a woman. On behalf of the crew, we do not see her as anything more than a friend due to the most obvious fact that you have a lot of feelings for each other." Mister Gibbs cut Jack off from his babbling. Jack didn't know how much the crew knew of their relationship, but he then discovered that they surely knew a lot considering Gibbs' statement.

"Good. That's..good." He chimed in.

"And what is it you need to tell us?" The dwarf pirate, Marty spoke.

"Oh..erm..Well, you see. I seem to have very strong, stirrings.."

"You mean feelings?" Gibbs butted in again.

"Uh, yes. Feelings, towards Isabella. I perhaps have, maybe fall-"

"Oh, Jack. You've fallen for her." The old first mate interrupted once again.

"Yes, yes. I am planning on..Well..Proposing to her. When the times right. Do not tell her about anything, or I'll remove your heads." Now, the crew went more silent than before.

"Well, lads! This calls for a celebration! Rum for all!" Mister Gibbs exclaimed, breaking the silence. The crew roared and clinked their bottles, gulping down the golden liquid. Jack didn't believe he finally let that out, he told everyone. They took it well, which was good. He didn't want to drink, so he turned to Gibbs once again to continue the conversation in a more private matter while the crew indulged on the mass amounts of alcohol.

"So, you think it's a good idea?"

"Think about the way she looks at you, Jack. You know it's a good idea."

"You're right. I'm like a lovesick puppy aren't I..I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Since when do I settle for someone? Even Beckett said it!" Jack silently babbled.

"Jack, you found the one. It's a rare occurrence, it's bad luck if you ignore it. How long have ye known her for?"

"Almost two years."

"In that whole span of time, you've been acting a bit different towards women am I right?"

"Yes."

"Exactly, she's changed you. In a good way. It's a good sign."

"What if she doesn't say yes?"

"She probably is ready for it. You've got her wrapped around your finger, you've wooed her. She will say yes. Have you slept with her?" Gibbs wasn't ashamed to ask that question, Jack and him were good friends, they usually talked about this kind of subject.

"Yes, once."

"Aye, Jack. Two years, you have slept with her once. That is a sign. You respect her."

"I guess you could say that."

"She's perfect for you, Jack." Before Jack could answer, the topic of conversation entered the room, stopping the pirates from their celebration. As Jack warned the crew, they were not to tell Isabella of such a thing, nothing regarding their relationship.

Jack just sat their, staring at the beautiful woman, admiring her. She was defiantly the one.

* * *

_Aaah! Yaaay! If you haven't taken my clues from the previous chapter, Jack is going to propose to her. *party*_

_But when? _

_Where?_

_Will something happen, something that will delay it?_

_Who knows..I sure know (duh), but you know what I mean._

_Thankyou for everything, love you all!_

_Review and I'll update as soon as possible xx_

_-Emily _


	14. She's a Pirate

Thankyou for the feedback! I love you guys so much! 6 Reviews for a single chapter, wow I cant thank you enough!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Isabella reached for a rag to pat her face dry, whilst doing so she felt someone staring at her. Therefore, she turned around only to see the tanned man sitting at the table full of pirates whom have carried on with their conversations, staring at her, not participating in the conversation. Mister Gibbs was quiet as well, but not staring. They must've been in a deep conversation beforehand and ended it a few minutes before she walked in, so she thought. She smiled at the chocolate eyed pirate and made her way around the table towards him.

"How are you down here, wouldn't Barbossa have someone watching you?" Jack asked, Gibbs nudged him as a signal that what he said was not the best thing to say. Jack cleared his through and went on to disregard the previous question he asked, "Come, sit." Jack waved his hand at Gibbs, telling him to move over to make room for his companion. Isabella giggled, watching Gibbs roll his eyes.

She climbed over the long seat, that around five other pirates sat at, she smoothed her dress before taking a seat. Jack reached his arm behind her and laid his hand on her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Isabella tried hardest not to blush, but she did, thankfully no one noticed. She hadn't spoken yet, instead she rested her head lightly on Jack's shoulder and smiled.

Isabella overheard the rest of the crews new topic, stories. She remembered last time she told a story to this very crew, but it wasn't just a story, it was Isabella's story, well Victoria's. Isabella's a new person now, at least she tries not to kill everyone she sees, but her past is scarred on her. This didn't matter as much anymore, the present is better than she could ever hoped it would be. She was with Jack, and that alone was one of the best things she could ever ask for.

"Aren't you tired, love?" Jack asked, his arm now on her upper arm, still holding her close.

"A bit, but I have some time to rest." Isabella replied, her voice obviously sounded exhausted.

"I don't want you hurting yourself while falling asleep at the helm, again." Jack reminded her.

"I'll sleep later, don't worry." Her face tilted up to meet his eyes, while her head still rested on his shoulder. Jack took his hand off her arm and tucked a stray lock of her golden hair behind her ears. With a clear path to her lips, he pecked them with his own lips, ever so softly. She blushed, and he gave a soft laugh at her tired but cute face.

"No, you'll sleep now. Look at you, your face is clear evidence that you need rest." He smiled, and she sighed.

"Fine, but wake me up in two hours. I have three hours left of my spare time, and I want to spend at least the last hour with you." Isabella lifted her head from his shoulder and began to stand up. She got up too fast, resulting in dizziness and she almost fell down if it weren't for Jack to catch her.

"Hold your horses." Jack chuckled, standing up as well, retrieving his hands from her waist where he caught her. Jack followed Isabella to the side cabin where he sleeps, due to her own cell is locked. And, because he wants her to be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor. Isabella stopped at the doorway to open the heavy door, as soon as it opened she walked in. Once Jack got in, she launched at him, pressing her lips hard against his. From the shock, Jack pushed back, slamming the door which was closing behind him. The kiss deepened, Jack was the one who broke it.

"What?" Isabella asked, confused about why he broke the kiss as it was becoming so much more.

"You, missy, need sleep." Her lips brought themselves into a pouting formation, her puppy dog eyes looked up into Jacks and he chuckled. He pecked the pouting lips and tapped her nose with his finger, "Sleep."

"Yes, mother." She said sarcastically, he gave a laugh while opening the closed-door and walked out. Isabella sighed deeply and fell onto the bunk, oh how good the mattress felt under her back. It wasn't long until she fell into deep sleep, it was so much easier with a comfy bed.

_The ran fell harder, it got harder to see. Isabella needed to find a way to get onto Anne's Revenge, but how. To her luck, a man swung over on a rope to fight a man close by to Isabella, when the man let go she quickly grabbed it and swung over, her hands were grazed from her fall earlier on but she needed to be tough._

_Jack and Blackbeard fought ferociously, Blackbeard was a very good opponent to have. Jack was wounded slightly on his left calf muscle, but that didn't make him give up. This man he was fighting wanted his love, and he wasn't going to let him have her. Isabella ran in as fast as she could, she stood in Jack's way so that Jack would stop battling the man so Isabella could complete her unfinished business with the man who caused her life to be in ruins. Blackbeard swung at Isabellaseveral times, but she knew all of his tricks; he was the one who taught them to her. She fought back twice as hard, and Blackbeard's swings got more powerful every time, one was so close to fatal but she managed to move her face in time to only get a small cut on her cheekbone. Jack tried several times to fight for Isabella, he didn't want her to get hurt. But, a man approached the current battle and started a dual with Jack, leaving Isabella with Blackbeard. Blackbeard pushed Isabella onto the ground, she spun around during the fall to face Jack. She felt cold metal press against the back off her skull; a pistol._

_"You cheated." She spoke in fear._

_"Is Miss Victoria scared?" He pressed harder into her head, "Get up." Isabella slowly pressed off the ground to stand up. At this moment he used his free arm to bring her close to his chest, she was still facing Jack's battle. _

_Jack finished this amateur battle with not the best pirate, the man fell to the ground and Jack retrieved his blood-covered sword. Jack was facing away from Blackbeard and Isabella._

_"Jac-mm" Isabella was interrupted with a hand over her mouth. Jack turned to face his half spoken name, he was scared at the sight that stood before him. Blackbeard had his pistol cocked up at Isabella's temple, she wasn't crying, she looked as if she was trying to hold it in. The rain pelted down onto the deck and Jack slowly walked closer to the scene raising his hands._

_"You don't want to do that." Jack slowly said._

_"I see." Blackbeard hissed, pulling the pistol off the side of Isabella's head and directing it at Jack quickly. The gun was fired. _

Isabella woke with a high-pitched yelp, the same dream she often had reoccupied. Her dress was sticking to her from from sweating, her hair was messy and her back was scratching against the dress. She tried to reach the one main sensitive spot in her back that the dress had scratched, she tried to rub it but it only ended with a small amount of pain.

She looked out the small circular window in the cabin, seeing the horizon lit up with a blue and orange sky. It was sunset, Jack didn't wake her up. She quickly got up and walked fast out of the room, she might been late for her duty. But, someone would've gotten sent to get her.

Isabella looked around the deck, it all seemed the usual. Barbossa was at the helm, Jack was nowhere to be seen. She quickly made her way up the stairs leading to the helm.

"Why didn't you send someone for me?" Isabella questioned, curious.

"Jack told me how tired ye were, and I felt a bit of sympathy for ye. So, I let you sleep in."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Here you go." Barbossa let go of the wheel, for a brief second it spun quickly to the left and Isabella reached to grab it before it caused the boat to swerve. Isabella sighed heavily once Barbossa left the helm.

The usual day followed, but at night-time, it was all a little strange.

Isabella fell in a daze after sunset, thinking about her past. She was brought back into the real world when a crew member yelled out.

"Man overboard!" Ragetti yelled, running towards the railing to get a better view.

"Shut up! You'll wake them." Mister Gibbs warned the small brained pirate.

"Are they.." Another crew member joined the watching.

"Yes." Gibbs confirmed that the ghostly people on the small rowboats were dead, heading to Davy Jones Locker.

Most of the crew ran up to the deck to get a look, including Jack and Barbossa. Everyone took their hats off and held them to their chests.

Isabella couldn't see that far away from where she was standing, being in the sun all day ruined her sight at night. She tied a rope to secure the wheel from moving while she was away from it. She then ran down the stairs and went to the commotion.

"What is going on?" She whispered, looking at the ghosts. As she didn't hear the previous conversation, she thought they were all alive. That is, when she spotted James Norrington. Jack saw this at the same time, he knew Isabella was going to do something. He held her back once she ran over to the railing.

"Isabella-" He spoke, not loud enough to win over her puzzling thoughts.

"James! James!" Isabella yelled at the top of her voice, her breath is visible with the cold air of the night. She climbed on the top of a cannon and held onto shrouds which gave her support so she could lean over the ship, hanging over the big waves. The gods defiantly didn't like her waking the dead, it started to storm heavily. The cold water steaming on her fiery flesh.

"Isabella" Jack grabbed her waist, trying to hoist her down.

"Let go of me! James! James! I'll toss you a rope!" She yelled even louder, the crew just stared. Jack did as she commanded and let go of her.

James' ghost turned his face towards her, "Victoria?" He said quietly, she couldn't hear but she could make out what he was saying.

"James! Come on!" She threw a loose rope into the water, the ghost did nothing.

"Isabella, he's-" Before Jack could finish his sentence, the stubborn women dived into the freezing cold waves. The rain still storming down, the waves were clapping against the hull of the ship creating it hard to stand. "Isabella!" He yelled, she hadn't come up from the dive yet. The ghosts on the rowboats had disappeared, leaving only the large waves and lightening visible.

Jack took of his boots, hat, jacket and shirt, throwing them to Gibbs who held onto them with his dear life. He then dived into the water, trying to find Isabella.

Isabella hadn't drowned yet, her mind was all bunched up. Every time she tried to come up for air, she was thrown back under with a heavy wave. Jack felt her dress and immediately dived under to grab hold of the woman, bringing her up. She gasped and coughed loudly once she caught her first breath.

"Jack, he's-" She cried in his arms and they swam towards the rope that got thrown down to them.

"I know, love." He grabbed hold of the rope and put his arm around her, "Hold on." He ordered, she tightened her grip around the man.

"Pull!" Mister Gibbs yelled, him and two other crew members then pulled the rope, Jack and Isabella being slim, were easily hoisted above the water and back onto the deck. Once on the deck, Isabella started to cry heavily, she fell to the ground and rested her body on the mast.

She got a hold of herself, she took her head out of her hands and quickly got a look of all the crew members around her. Jack started to walk towards her when he was pulled back by two larger men.

"Please." Jack quietly said to Barbossa, begging to come to Isabella's aid. Barbossa simply nodded and Jack was free. He took his Jacket and threw it around Isabella. She didn't thank him, instead she reached for his pistol holster and pulled out the gun secretly. Not minding her freezing cold drenched dress, she stood up quickly without any trouble, holding the gun towards Barbossa who was standing with his back towards the back of the ship.

"Now, now. Do not take your anger out on me." Barbossa held his hands up in defence. Isabella wasn't going to shoot him, it just seemed more dramatic.

"You're right." Isabella said huskily, death in her eyes. She moved the hands which held the pistol to the left slightly, the gun not pointing towards Barbossa's face anymore, it now pointing towards the HMS Dauntless that wasn't so far behind. Isabella had a perfect aim, so perfect that once she pulled the trigger, it hit the lantern on the stern of the navy vessel. Creating a scare amongst Beckett's men as the light went out and shattered everywhere.

"What in heaven's name?" One of the men said, Beckett not far behind him.

"She found out about the ex-commodore." Beckett replied firmly, staring at the Pearl.

"Ah."

"Now, Barbossa if you could be so kind perhaps about letting me borrow some attire." Isabella felt a lot better after that, she was hoping it hit someone.

"As long as you don't try drown yourself again." Barbossa said sarcastically.

"She'll freeze to death in her clothing." Jack added, while retrieving his gun slowly, trying not to get shot by the mad woman.

"Fine." Captain Barbossa rolled his eyes, turning towards the captains quarters to look through a couple of trunks for clothing.

As soon as Barbossa was out of Isabella's sight, she turned around in Jacks arms and hugged him tightly.

"That was a good shot, almost as good as me." Jack teased.

"I have a clear path to your pistol holster right about now, I'll shoot you." Isabella giggled back, her right side of her face on his warm bare chest, "You should probably get a shirt on, by the way." She whispered, noting that he will freeze if he doesn't put some dry clothes on.

"And you should probably meet Barbossa in his cabin to get changed." Jack chuckled, Isabella nodded acknowledging his advice. She turned away from his chest and walked towards the Captains Quarters.

Barbossa had laid out some clothing fit for a woman - not a dress. There was a 'poofy' cropped off the shoulder shirt, which was full of stretchy material even though the slim woman didn't need it, under it laid a under bust corset vest with lace seams, and underneath that there was very tight trouser like tights, accompanied by a pair of black boots. This outfit was very much like what Isabella used to wear, when she was Victoria. No one had seen her back when she was Captain of the Bloody Diamond, except for Barbossa apparently. He obviously picked out this attire so that the rest of the crew will know what she once was. Isabella noted this, and she decided to accept it. It was time that she showed everyone what she looked like at least, not the innocent girl she is today. Isabella scanned the room, her eyes stopped at a small china dish with kohl inside, perfect. Isabella got dressed quickly, hanging up her wet clothes on the dresser. Once fully dressed in her new look, she walked over to the mirror where the china dish sat and she carefully lined her eyes with the black substance.

She looked at herself, memories good and bad flushed through her mind. She chose to accept the good, and leave behind the bad. Isabella gave herself a smile, she didn't look like a different person, but she did look different.

She wondered what Jack would think, the woman she looks like now is the woman who killed his crew and sunk his first love. Her smokey eyes lit up the grey pupils, she still remembered that the same eyes once could not see.

Isabella bit her lip, and decided to head outside and back to the helm. She walked over to the door, and the rush of cold air sent shivers down her spine. The long sleeve shirt did half of its job, considering it was off the shoulder it made her shoulders cold. She walked slowly outside, a few men stopped and stared at the new woman. These men including Jack Sparrow and Mister Gibbs who were engaged in a conversation.

"Wow." Jacks jaw dropped, she did look like a proper pirate now.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**A/N: **Please review if you want more! xx

Love you all, -E


End file.
